Her Bodyguard
by ScandalousDreaming
Summary: Olivia Pope is a highly successful movie star. But when she starts receiving death threats, her manager calls in an old friend for help.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia Pope was an 18 year old movie star. She started acting at the age of 8 and her career was still going strong. She was America's sweetheart. She was amazingly talented and beautiful. Every girl wanted to be her and every guy wanted to date her. She was loved by everyone. Or so she thought. Recently she has been receiving letters threatening her and her family's well-being.

Olivia like any other selfish spoiled- know it all bratty teenager took this all as a joke. She had no concern for her or her family's safety. As long as she got what she wanted, that was all that mattered. Olivia had a good reputation professionally, but behind closed doors she was a major headache. Everyone surrounding her, with the exception of her so called 'friends,' stressed how serious her receiving death threats were. The only person who was unaware of the amount of danger they were in was Olivia's 10 year old brother Benjamin.

Besides Olivia's parents, her manager Cyrus Beene was the going out of his mind being paranoid about the threats. He wanted to add more security to the one she already had. Former Navy Captain Jacob 'Jake' Ballard was presently guarding Olivia and was her only protection now. Former secret service agent Thomas 'Tom' Larsen used to be a part of her security, but he retired and started a family. Everyone supported his decision including Cyrus, but now Olivia's life was in danger and he regretted letting Tom resign.

Cyrus had spent months trying to find a replacement for Tom, at one point he even called Tom and asked him to come back, which Tom turned down because he had a baby on the way. He was becoming more and more freaked out as the days went by. With no success and running out of options, Cyrus had to call the one person he knew could get the job done. Cyrus picked up his phone and dialed a number he hadn't called in years.

"Hello?" The familiar voice to Cyrus said answering the phone.

"Hey it's me, Cyrus. I was wondering if you could meet me at that Chinese restaurant we used to go to. It's urgent."

"When?"

"How about in an hour?"

"That's fine." The voice said before hanging up.

Cyrus let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding in. He had to come up with a way to get his guy to say yes. It wasn't going to be easy, but Cyrus was going to get him to say yes no matter what the cost was. After the phone call, he immediately left his home and sped over to the restaurant. He sat waiting for about a half hour before he spotted a familiar face across the room. He stood up and waved the other man over to their table.

Cyrus stuck out his hand and greeted the other man, once he made it over to the table. "Fitzgerald Grant. It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Yea it has. I'm fine Cy. How about yourself?" Fitz responded while shaking the older man's hands.

"I'm pretty good. But I called you here for business matters. I wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important." Cyrus said taking his seat.

"What is it Cy?" Fitz said. He was worried. He hadn't spoken to Cyrus in years and out of the blue, he was calling him desperately in need of something.

"As you know I am an entertainment manager. I don't if you know who Olivia Pope is but she is the hottest actress right now and I am her manager. She has been receiving death threats. And I need your help."

Fitz was confused. He didn't know what he could do for his friend's client. "O-kay. So why exactly do you need my help?"

"I need for you to be her bodyguard."

"No."

"No?" Cyrus asked but wasn't shocked by his answer. He knew this was coming.

"No. I don't do celebrities. I like to keep low. You know that." Fitz said matter- of- factly.

"I know. But you're the best for the job."

Fitz shook his head, "There's no such thing."

"Fine. You're very good at what you do. C'mon Fitz. She's only 18 years old. Okay, how about this. How about I set up an appointment so the two of you could meet? After the meeting if you don't want to take the job, that's fine. But you have to promise to at least meet her before saying no. You're my last chance for getting any protection for Olivia. Please?" Cyrus begged praying Fitz would say yes.

Fitz sat there a moment thinking before he finally made his decision, "Fine. I'll go. But if I don't like the scene, I'm leaving. Are we clear?"

"Chrystal!" Cyrus responded excitedly. He was relieved that Fitz agreed to the meeting. He knew he could count on him.

The two men spent the rest of their meeting catching up with one another. Cyrus told Fitz about all of the celebrities he's met and the parties that he got to attend. Fitz told Cyrus about life as a bodyguard and the people he protected. Fitz life was the complete opposite of Cyrus's. Cyrus had a loud and exciting life. Contrary to Fitz, who had a quiet and calm life. Cyrus personally thought Fitz life was boring, but Fitz enjoyed his life and that's all that mattered. They spent another 20 minutes catching up before they both left the restaurant.

* * *

The next day Fitz pulled up to some kind building, he presumed was a studio. He wasn't sure if he was at the right destination, being that there were no other cars there. He sat in his car contemplating on whether he should stay or leave. Pulling out his phone, he called Cyrus.

"Hello Fitz." Cyrus cheerfully greeted him.

"Cyrus I'm outside a building that I think is the right place. I don't see any cars though." Fitz said as he looked around an empty parking lot.

"Yea you're here. We usually park at the back of the building, to avoid the paparazzi. Drive around back and I should be outside waiting for you."

"Alright." Fitz hung up the phone and drove around the back of the building.

He immediately spotted Cyrus standing outside the door to the studio. Parking his car and getting out of it, Fitz made his way to Cyrus.

Fitz walked up to Cyrus. "Next time warn me about where I'm going and what to expect when I get there."

Cyrus nodded his head. "Will do. I apologize."

They made their way into the building.

"What is this place anyway? Some kind of studio or something?" Fitz asked looking around.

"Actually yes. Since Olivia has been receiving death threats, we decided that here is the best place for her to do her photo shoots. She can go unnoticed because this building doesn't look like a studio from the outside and it's safe. Cyrus stated before leading him into a huge room with music filling up its entire atmosphere.

"Is that her?" Fitz asked pointing to a young looking girl, wearing a yellow sundress, while lying on a white background and snuggling with a white shih tzu.

"Yep. That's her. C'mon." Cyrus signaled for him to come further into the room.

"Fitz. I would like you to meet Olivia's parents. This is Eli and Maya Pope. And this is my friend I was telling you about Fitzgerald Grant." Cyrus said introducing everyone to each other.

"Nice to meet you Fitzgerald. Thank you for agreeing to me with us." Maya Pope said. Eli just nodded his head in agreement.

"You're welcome. And please call me Fitz."

"Okay Fitz. I would also like to introduce you to my youngest child Benjamin. Say hi Bengy."

"Hello." Benjamin said shyly.

"Hel-." Fitz was cut off by a familiar voice calling out his name.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the Third! Is that you!?" Jake Ballard asked making his way toward Fitz.

Fitz was shocked when he turned and saw Jake Ballard walking towards him. It was like seeing a ghost. Fitz and Jake served in the Navy together. They were actually really good friends until a mission went wrong. Fitz made it back to base with a couple of cuts and wounds, but Jake was a different story. Jake never made it back to base and was thought to be either captured or dead. Either way he was M.I.A. Fitz left the Navy on an honorable discharge before he could find out what happened to him.

"Jake? No way. Jake Ballard." Fitz said walking towards Jake, meeting him halfway. They gave each other a friendly hug.

Jake chuckled at Fitz reaction to see him. "The one and only. It's good to see you again man. So what are you doing you here?"

"I'm supposed to be meeting Olivia. I hear she's in need of a bodyguard. I don't see why I am here when they have you." Fitz said slightly annoyed that Cyrus made who was protecting Olivia sound like an amateur, when in fact he served with Fitz in the Navy. Fitz knew Jake wasn't as good as him, but Jake was still very good at his job.

"Yea well I hope you take the job. It would be an honor to serve by your side again."

"What is she like? I mean do you like working for her?" Fitz asked, slightly turning his head to look at Olivia.

"Of course. She's super fun to be around and loves having a good time. Oh and she's freaking gorgeous."

"Good to know." Fitz simply said, briefly taking a look at Jake before turning his attention back to Olivia. Now Olivia was standing up holding onto a human sized candy cane. She wore a short but eloquent red dress and kicked her left leg up behind her. Fitz had to admit she did look stunning.

Thankfully, the candy cane photos were the last shots of the day. Olivia went into her dressing room to change back into her own regular clothes. Somehow she had no idea of his presence in the room. Fitz wondered if she did in fact notice him, but was acting as if she didn't. He got his answer when Olivia reentered the room. Cyrus walked up to her and told her that the new bodyguard was here to meet her. By the look of things Olivia didn't seem too happy with him being there.

"Why the hell is he here Cyrus?" Olivia spat.

"One, watch your mouth. And two, he's here because I asked him to come. You are in danger and he is the best man for the job. At least make an attempt to meet him." Cyrus pled with her.

"Whatever. Where is he?"

Cyrus pointed to where Fitz and Jake were standing and talking. Olivia's breath got caught in her throat at the sight of Fitz. He looked like GQ model. He was tall, about an inch shorter than Jake. He had full head of curly hair that was neatly slicked back. His smile was to die for. And even though he was wearing suit, Olivia could still tell he had a muscular body. She didn't notice Cyrus left her side to get Fitz, until he was standing directly in front of her. She looked up at him and immediately got lost in the deepest bluest eyes she had ever seen.

Snapping out of her trance like state Olivia greeted him. "Hi."

"Hi."

Olivia shuddered when she heard his deep rich baritone voice, but quickly played if off. This didn't go unnoticed by Fitz.

"So. You're the new bodyguard?" Olivia asked eyeing him up and down.

"I'm not sure. I haven't decided yet."

"Why not? You don't like what you see?"

Fitz just stared at her.

"Okay. Well I'm Olivia... Olivia Pope. And you are."

"Fitz Grant."

Olivia chuckled a little bit, "What kind of name is Fitz?"

Cyrus cutting in, "Actually it's short for Fitzgerald."

Olivia's chuckle became a full blown laugh. "That's even worse!"

"Olivia!" Maya scolded her. "That was extremely rude. Apologize now."

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry… that your parents gave you that god awful name." Olivia said laughing even harder.

"Olivia Carolyn Pope. That's enough." Maya Pope said in a stern voice. "Fitz I am so sorry for my daughter's behavior."

"MOM!" Olivia yelled feeling a little embarrassed.

Maya shot Olivia a warning look, daring her to say another word.

"It's okay ma'am. I should probably be leaving now." Looking at Olivia, Fitz said, "It was nice meeting you. Take care." And with that Fitz made his way out of the room.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I don't see why we need him anyway. Jake is doing just fine."

Cyrus turned to Olivia. "Look I know you don't give a damn about your safety, but the rest of us do care. So you are going to go after him and make nice with Fitz. Because if you don't, you could kiss your fame and fortune goodbye. What's it going to be?"

* * *

"Fitz! Fitz wait up!" Olivia called out, running to catch up with him. She didn't stop until she was standing in front of him, blocking his path.

Fitz towered over her waiting for her to speak. He had nothing to say and saw everything he needed to know.

Finally catching her breath Olivia said, "I'm sorry for the way I treated you back there."

"Okay." Fitz said simply.

"Okay?" Olivia asked confused.

"Do you think I care about your apology? None of what you said back there bothered me. At the end of the day you're putting you and your family's lives on the line. You don't want my protection; I'm completely fine with that. You shouldn't have to be convinced to care about your well-being. I am very good at my job and the people that hire me never have to be convinced. "

"You're one hundred percent right. I'm sorry. And I will try my best to cooperate. "

Fitz took a step closer to her and said in a stern tone, "Fine. I'll do it. But make no mistake; I won't always be this forgiving. This is my first and only warning. Do. Not. Push. Me. Olivia. Do you understand?"

Olivia nodded, "Yes sir."

"Good. Tell Cy I'll start tomorrow. Enjoy the rest of your evening." Fitz said before walking past her and making his way out of the building.

Olivia watched him walk away and was practically watering at the mouth when she saw the swag in his walk. Olivia in that moment was turned on by both his swag and the aggressiveness he had in voice while talking her moments ago.

Olivia sighed softly, "This should be interesting."

With that being said, she turned and left to go back in the room where her friends and family were.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. This is story not based on The Bodyguard in case you were wondering. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave reviews on what you think so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Hello. Thank you for reading and leaving your views! I enjoyed reading them all. I would have liked to update sooner, but I ran into a little writer's block on some parts in this chapter. I know I said this story is not based on the movie The Bodyguard; however there are some similarities. The story plot is similar, but I'm trying to keep the two separate. Also, I know there has been some concern about Fitz age. It will be revealed this chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

"And this is the guest house." Cyrus said to Fitz, showing him around.

Cyrus spent the entire morning giving Fitz a tour of the Pope's residence. He showed him every room in the main house, the garage, the front and back yard, all the land surrounding the house, and now the guest house, which Fitz requested to see last. Fitz being the thorough man he was silently observed all of his surroundings intently. He made sure he got a feel for the environment and knew every last inch of the property.

Fitz looked around the guest house. It was fairly large and looked like the miniature version of the main house from both the inside and out. Although all the necessities needed to live in the house were present; Fitz was able to tell that no one was currently using the space. He wasn't completely sure, but judging how brand new the furniture looked, he was easily able to tell the house was unoccupied.

"Does anyone stay here? Is this space available?" Fitz asked still walking and looking around.

"Yes. No one has stepped foot in this place in years. Why?"

"I would like to stay in here since no one else is using it."

"You know that you can stay in the main house, you don't have to stay out here. Besides Jake stays in the main house so..."

"Yea I know. I like it out here."

"Okay. Well if you feel comfortable staying in here, the place is all yours."

"Thanks Cy."

"No problem. But hey, how do you feel about the security of the house?

Fitz took a moment to remember what he observed about the house's security, "From what I saw, I think the house is pretty much safe. I mean with the security system and a gate surrounding the entire property, the house is secure."

"Okay well. I'll let you get settled in. Olivia has nothing planned on her schedule today, maybe hangout with a couple friends. Go shopping and stuff like that, so it should be an easy day."

Fitz nodded his head and got started unpacking his belongings.

* * *

Fitz was unpacking his stuff when he heard light footsteps walk into the room. He turned to see Benjamin Pope standing in the door way. Benjamin was shocked when Fitz immediately turned around before he could barely take a step in the room. He made sure to walk with caution so he wouldn't make any noise. He thought he did a good job at being quiet, but his accomplishment was taken as quickly as he received it. Fitz saw the little boy's face change from being stunned to embarrassed to disappointed.

"It's okay. I'm trained to hear the slightest of movements that the average person wouldn't hear." Fitz assured him with a smile present in his voice.

Benjamin's eyes grew wide with fascination, "Really?"

Fitz nodded, "Really."

"How? Do you have like cool ear piece thingies that help you hear better?"

Fitz cracked a smile at Benjamin, "No. I concentrate and I'm always on alert. Also, those cool ear piece thingies that help improve your hearing are called hearing aids."

"Can you teach me to hear like you?"

"Don't you have friends that you rather play with than hangout with me?"

"Yea, but I'm not allowed to go to any of their houses since Liv is in trouble for some reason."

Up until a few seconds ago, Fitz wasn't sure how much Benjamin knew about the death threats. Benjamin gave him answer, revealing that he knew Olivia was in trouble but didn't know why or how serious it was.

"How about you invite them over and maybe go swimming or something?"

Benjamin shook his head, "I want to, but I can't swim."

"Well maybe you guys can do something else."

"It's summer, they're going to want to swim and I can't. I'm afraid they'll laugh at me." Benjamin said lowering his head in defeat.

"How about this… how about when I have any free time I'll teach you how to swim? How does that sound?"

"Really!? That sounds great. Thanks Fitz!" Benjamin gave Fitz hug. He was overjoyed that Fitz was going to teach him how to swim.

"I'm going to go tell Liv not to hog all your time." Benjamin said sprinting out the guest house.

Fitz chuckled at his excitement and playfully shook his head.

* * *

"Abby? What the hell are you doing?" Harrison asked.

"Huh? What?" Abby asked coming out of her daze.

"You keep making these weird faces at god knows who."

"Shut up Harrison. I am not making weird faces for your information."

"Yea Har, she was making flirty faces at that guy with the brown hair and the glasses." Olivia pointed at the guy, who immediately turned beet red from embarrassment, realizing they were all staring at him.

Olivia and her two best friends Abby Whelan and Harrison Wright were having lunch at Planet Hollywood. Abby as always was trying to find herself a boyfriend and was actually about to succeed by the look of things.

"Guys stop staring, you're embarrassing him and now he knows we're talking about him." Abby whined.

Olivia and Harrison were laughing. "Abs relax. Hey look, he's coming over."

The guy was almost to their table, but was stopped by a firm hand against his chest. Fitz wasn't paying too much attention to Olivia and her friends, so he didn't notice Abby making googly eyes at the guy across the room. Instead he kept a watchful eye on the restaurant and its surroundings, like the proper bodyguard should. Fitz didn't care that the guy got up until he realized, he was headed to Olivia's table. Before he could get any closer then what he was Fitz stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Fitz asked the guy.

"I- I- um- I was going to over to talk the red head girl." The guy responded in shaky voice.

"I'm sorry, but Ms. Pope did not invite you to her table. So please go back to your seat." Fitz said slightly pushing him back.

"Fitz. It's okay let him by." Olivia called out.

Fitz turned to look at her. She nodded and he gave her an 'are you sure? 'look, before letting the guy pass. Fitz continued surveying the restaurant, but also kept a close eye on the stranger now joining Olivia and her friends.

The guy sat down next to Abby and introduced himself to everyone at the table.

"Hello, my name is David Rosen and thank you for allowing me to sit with you, it's a real honor."

Olivia friendly replied, "You're welcome. As you may or may not know I am Olivia Pope, this is Harrison, and the lovely lady you couldn't keep your eyes off is Abby."

Both Abby and David looked at each other and blushed.

"Abby it's a pleasure to meet you." David greeted her while taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on it.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you too David." Abby giggled like a school girl.

"I was wondering if you would accompany me on a date; get to know each other? How does Friday sound?"

"Sounds great! Let's exchange numbers."

They pulled out their phones and handed them to one another to put their numbers in them. When they finished putting their number in the other's phone, they took pictures of each other for their caller ids. Olivia and Harrison had smirked at the two of them before returning to their own conversation.

"Um David, your friends are signaling you over. I think they're ready to leave. "Abby said pointing to the group he had been sitting with.

David turned and looked at his friends to see them standing up and playfully tapping their watches, indicating that they were ready to head out.

"Yea you're right. It was nice meeting you and I can't wait to see on Friday."

"You too."

David leaned over and gave Abby a kiss on her lips, which caused Olivia, Harrison, and David's friends to whistle and cheered at them. They both just shrugged, moving past the embarrassment stage, giving they both been embarrassed enough that day.

Getting up David said goodbye to Olivia, Harrison, and gave Abby one more kiss before heading back to his group of friends, who immediately teased him.

"I think you two make it your mission to embarrass me." Abby said playfully throwing a french fry and each of them.

"What makes you think that?" Olivia questioned trying to keep a straight.

"I don't know, maybe it had to with you guys whistling or how about the introduction of me to him. Or oh I got a good one, how about your hired gun." Abby said pointing to Fitz, who was still observing the restaurant.

"Oh c'mon Abs, cut Fitz some slack. It is his first time on the job and alone I might add. Jake's not here to walk him through our routine." Olivia said coming to Fitz defense.

For some odd reason Olivia found herself constantly staring at him. Something about him made her interested in him. Maybe it was because Fitz was a serious man and kept to himself. Or maybe it was because he was the complete opposite Jake. Olivia liked Jake, but found him to be extremely annoying and most of the time overstepped his boundaries. He was always trying too hard fit in with her and her friends. He tried to dress like a person her age. He also invaded her personal space a lot and made a few attempts of flirting with her. She often wondered what job Jake was trying to do.

Fitz on the other kept his distance. He barely uttered a word and rarely made his presence known. He didn't try to entertain Olivia and her friends. He was professional and wore dress clothes, usually button down shirts, dress pants, and loafers. Sometimes he opted to wear pullover sweaters. He walked in front or behind Olivia at a respectable distance and always paid attention to everything around them. Olivia liked that Fitz was protective and felt safe with him around. Olivia felt drawn to him and she couldn't figure out why, it wasn't like he was an exciting person. Then what made Fitz so interesting?

Later on that day, Olivia decided to be brave and go talk to him. She walked to the guest house and the door was already open. She didn't want intrude, so she stuck her head through the door and knocked on the door. Seconds later Fitz exited a room and made his way to the living room area where she was at. He was surprised to see Olivia standing in the door way.

"Olivia? Is everything alright?"

"Yea. Can I come in?"

Fitz nodded.

Olivia looked around, "So how do you like the place?"

"It's fine."

Olivia wanted to start off with small talk, but realized that with Fitz being the man he is, she needed to cut to the point. "Look, I- uh came here because I wanted to start over. I was completely rude to you yesterday and I want to apologize for my behavior."

"I told you that none of what you said bothered me. It's okay." Fitz took a seat on the couch across from the television and motioned for Olivia to have a seat on the couch next to the one he was sitting on.

Olivia sitting down asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"You just did." Fitz replied with a straight face, although in his mind he found that somewhat funny.

"Really? What are you like 5? C'mon Fitz I'm serious?"

"Okay. What?"

"Why did you agree to protect my after I treated you the way I did?"

Fitz sighed, "I agreed to protect you because you're young and inexperienced to the world. You may think you know everything because you're 18 years old, but truth is you don't. You haven't even begun to experience the trials and tribulations of life. You don't understand the impact you have on society and life. Besides that one person who is after you; means nothing to the millions of people out there that look up to and is inspired by you every day. You have more meaning to life than you think and if anything ever happened to you those millions of people will feel broken and hurt. So I chose to be your bodyguard to protect not only you, but the millions of lives that need and love you."

Olivia was taken back a bit. She was not expecting that to be his response. "Wow. I never thought of it that way."

"I know you haven't. But that doesn't mean you don't deserve a chance. "

"What made you want to become a bodyguard in the first place?"

Fitz sat there and thought for a brief moment, "Because I can't sing or dance."

"You know for some as serious as yourself. You are filled with a lot of sarcasm and dry humor."

"You asked me a question and I gave you my honest answer." Fitz replied with a shrug.

"I hope you don't mind me asking you all these questions. It's just I want to know some things about you."

"Like what?"

"I don't know like… How old are you?"

"I'm 26 years old."

"Really?" Olivia asked completely stunned. She knew he was in his twenties, but for some reason she thought he was younger than that.

"Are you trying to call me old?"

"No. I actually thought you were younger. Anyway back to my interrogation-"

"Why exactly are you asking me questions about my personal life?"

"Because I want to get to know the man, who I'm supposed to trust with my life… literally."

Fitz just raised both of his eyebrows, but didn't argue. He motioned for Olivia to continue.

"Okay so, do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Are you single?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever been married?"

"No."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No."

Olivia felt dumb asking him if he had kids, after he just got done saying he was never married. However, now a day's people have babies all the time out of wedlock.

"What is your mom like?"

Fitz hesitated. His mom was kind of a sensitive topic. Olivia saw his hesitation and told him he didn't have to answer that question if he didn't feel comfortable in doing so.

"No it's okay... I don't remember anything about her because she died when I was two years old. Well more like killed. She was nurse and she was driving on her way home, when a drunk driver failed to stop at the stop light and crashed into the driver's side of my mother's car. She immediately died. "

Olivia had no idea why, but all she wanted to do in that moment was take Fitz into her arms and hold him. She felt so much pain for him and could not even dream of what her life would be like without her mother present. She felt the need to stop there, but was also curious about Fitz dad.

"And your dad, what was he like?" Olivia asked cautiously.

Fitz lowered his head. His father was the hardest and most sensitive topic to talk about. "My father was the greatest man I've ever known. My mother was the love of his life and when she died a part of him went with her. But that didn't stop him from doing his duty as a father. He was the only essential influence in my life. About a year ago, he was murdered- carjacking. He wouldn't give up his car and ended up with 3 bullets through the chest. My father was my best friend; he even supported my decision to become a bodyguard. And when he needed my protection the most; I was off risking my life for someone who had no meaning to mean instead of being with my father. Instead of protecting my father."

Fitz felt relieved to talk to someone, but also confused. He had never let down his guard or shared this much information about his life with anyone. Somehow, he trusted Olivia and felt comfortable talking to her as if they were old friends.

Olivia heart broke for Fitz. He blamed himself for his father's death. "Fitz it isn't your fault that your father is gone. There was no way you could have known that some asshole would try to steal his car and shoot for not giving it up. Do not blame yourself for a crime someone else committed."

Fitz lifted his head and looked at her. Olivia could see the pain, regret, and sadness in his eyes, yet his face showed no emotion. She realized that Fitz was all alone in this world and had no family. From that moment on she promised herself to make Fitz feel a part of her family. To feel like he always had a place to call home.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed! This chapter Fitz revealed a little about himself. Please leave reviews on your thoughts or maybe what you may want to see happen in later chapters. I enjoy the feedback always!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize for the late update; I got caught up watching the Rocky marathon. Thank you guys for leaving your reviews, they are the fuel that keeps me going. I really appreciate each and every one of them. So chapter 3 is here. I hope you enjoy!**

It had been about a week since Fitz opened up a part of himself to Olivia. In that time, the two have grown closer and got to know each other a little better. Olivia told him about her life growing up in the public eye and Fitz told her about his time spent in the Navy. Fitz didn't go too deep into details, like Olivia did, but gave enough so she would get the idea. Fitz was in the living room, sitting back on the couch directly in front of the flat screen TV watching a movie, when Olivia stormed into the room with some kind of problem.

"Fitz I have a problem." Olivia said barging into the guest house and standing in front of him.

"Olivia when don't you have a problem?" Fitz asked sarcastically, putting the movie he was watching on pause.

"Shut up. This is serious."

"What's wrong now?" Fitz sighed.

"I don't know which dress to wear tonight." Olivia said holding up two dresses that she had been holding behind her back.

"Really? That's your problem?" Fitz didn't know why that shocked him. The other day Olivia came to him saying she had an emergency, which in her world meant she didn't know what high heels to wear.

"Yes I am a girl and not being able to pick which dress to wear qualifies as a major crisis."

Fitz was confused, "Okay so what do you want me to do about that?"

"Can pick out which one you think looks better." Olivia replied still holding up the dresses.

Fitz looked at both of the dresses, rolling his eyes at the sight in front of him. "I don't see what the problem is. They look like the same exact dress to me."

"What? Are you blind? Obviously they are two different dresses." She held up the baby blue dress in her left hand, "This one is Dolce and Gabbana. And this one…" She held up the light blue dress in her right hand, "is Michael Kors, duh."

"How could I have possibly known that? In case you missed it, I am a bodyguard not a clothing designer. And I also happen to be a guy who rather wear **male** dress clothes, instead of skirts and pantyhose."

"Pantyhose seriously? Out of all the other female articles of clothing, you chose pantyhose?"

Fitz shrugged, "I told you I don't know much about clothing and fashion."

"Can you just pick one Fitz, please?"

"Fine… that one." Fitz responded, pointing to baby blue dress.

"Okay, I'm going to wear this one." Olivia said holding up the light blue dress.

Fitz threw his hands up in defeat, "You have got to be kidding me. You put me through all that just to choose the other one?"

"Yep, it's girl code." Olivia said nonchalantly.

Fitz raised an eyebrow, giving her a confused look for the second time that day.

Olivia saw the look Fitz was giving her and proceeded to explain, "When a girl asks a guy what article of clothing to she should wear, they pick whichever one without giving it any real thought. And most of the time they choose incorrectly, so we usually go with the opposite pick."

"Liv I have gotten to know you a little over the past few days. And do you want to know what I have learned so far?" Olivia nodded her head. "I have learned that you and every other woman on this planet are the most complicated animals to ever walk the earth. I never noticed that until I met you." Fitz simply stated.

Olivia stared at him for a minute before responding, "Did you just call me and all women animals?"

"Please tell me that is not all you heard just now."

"Well usually a person tends notice when you insult them."

"It wasn't an insult."

"Yes it was. And we are mammals by the way."

Fitz groaned, "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"So now all women are difficult?" Olivia folded her arms out in front of her.

"Oh no not all women, just you."

"I resent that."

"Okay." Fitz shrugged.

Olivia plopped herself onto the couch next to him and for the first time noticed he was watching one of her movies.

"Fitz?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are you watching one of my movies?"

"Well you're obviously very successful, which mean you must be extremely talented. I wanted to see for myself."

"And, what do you think?"

Fitz looked her straight in the eyes, "You had me convinced."

Olivia roared with laughter. She didn't know why that was so funny, but she couldn't help but laugh. Fitz looked at her wondering why that was so funny, but decided to let her enjoy the moment. Fitz had to admit that her laugh was the most beautiful sound that he had ever heard. He liked making her laugh, it felt good bringing happiness in someone else's life even if he could never be truly happy himself.

"Why did you start acting? I mean what made you want to do it?" Fitz asked her after she calmed down from her fit of laughter.

Olivia sat there taking a moment to remember, "When I was younger, I loved putting on shows and being the center of attention. My mom used to call me her little drama queen. She took me to acting classes every other day and I loved it so much. One day my mom saw in the newspaper that there was an audition for a Disney show and they needed a girl my age. So we flew out to Orlando and I ended up getting the part. The rest was history."

Fitz nodded still looking at her. She looked back at him and for some reason couldn't take her eyes off of him. They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Jake was standing in the doorway. He was about to ask Fitz if he wanted to shoot some hoops, but immediately stopped in his tracks when he saw Olivia sitting on the couch next to Fitz rather closely for his liking.

"Hey Fitz I was wondering if you wanted to play some basketball?" Jake put on his best fake smile, but in the inside he was furious. He had been watching Olivia closely over the last couple of days and how she interacted with Fitz. He noticed that she spent a lot of time with him as well. That, Jake didn't understand. He wondered what Olivia saw in Fitz, after all the man was boring and way beyond his years. Maybe she liked older men, but that couldn't make any sense because Fitz was only one year older than him. Then why did Olivia spend so much time with Fitz rather than him?

"I don't know Jake. I mean if I remember correctly the last time we played, I beat you pretty bad. You must seem to like getting your ass kicked."

"Ooh trash talk, sad."

"It's not trash talk if it's true."

"Yea well we'll see."

"I don't know about that. It's been a while."

Jake looked at Olivia for a brief second and then back at Fitz, "Oh I'm sure it has." There was a double meaning behind is words, which didn't go unnoticed by Fitz or either Olivia. They both wondered what Jake meant by that.

Olivia decided to speak up, "Well I better head up to my room and start getting ready for tonight." She gave Fitz a soft smile before standing up and walking out of the house.

Jake watched her walk away admiring her backside. Fitz noticed him staring at her and wondered if he had developed feelings for Olivia.

"Give me 5 minutes to change into my basketball gear." Fitz said breaking Jake out of his staring at Olivia as he headed to a back room.

* * *

Exactly 5 minutes later, Fitz returned to living room and he and Jake made their way to the basketball court. They shot for the ball, Fitz won and got ball first.

"Here we go. Ready?" Fitz gestured for Jake to give him the ball.

Jake checked the ball up to Fitz and Fitz right away hit a shot at the three point line.

"What's game to?" Jake asked.

Fitz looked at his watch, "Since we don't have a lot of time, I say to 15. That good with you?"

"Yea that's fine." Jake replied and passed the ball to Fitz.

Fitz crossed over and turned his body using his back to move Jake out the way. Fitz used his elbow to get Jake completely out his way before laying the ball up. Jake stumbled backwards.

"Awe c'mon." Jake said more to himself.

"You should've fouled me."

"I don't play dirty."

"Oh you changed your game."

Jake laughed as he passed Fitz the ball back yet again. They went back and forth for about 45 minutes with a tied score. The game was really intense between the two and they even had a small audience. Eli, Maya, and Benjamin Pope were sitting on the patio watching the two men go at it. Olivia on the other hand was watching from a far. She sat at her bedroom window and admired at how well each of them played. She was secretly cheering for Fitz. Olivia tried her best to push away the fantasies of Fitz pounding into her, while she was dressed in a skimpy cheerleading outfit, out of her mind. Olivia felt an ache in between her legs every time she looked at Fitz. His sweaty shirt was sticking to his body, showing off his toned muscles and his hair was extremely curly from all of the sweating he was doing. Olivia was also feeling some type of way when she saw Fitz superman curl hanging on his forehead, doing its own thing. Fitz was truly a sight for sore eyes.

Fitz and Jake were taking a water break when Fitz felt someone staring at him. He knew the Popes were out there watching them, but not all of them were present, one was missing. Fitz looked up at the main house and looked at the window where Olivia's room was. He saw her staring down at him. She smiled and waved to him. Fitz didn't smile, but he waved back. Jake watched the entire exchanged and instantly became pissed. He wanted to know why she was smiling and waving at Fitz and not him.

He called for Fitz, so they could continue the game. The score was 13- 13 and it was Fitz ball. Jake checked the ball up to Fitz who hit a shot at the free throw line.

"That's game."

"Uh no, nice try. It's win by 2." Jake said handing him back the ball.

Fitz dribbled the ball around the perimeter and was about to pull up for a jump shot when Jake pushed him. Fitz body slammed to the ground hard, landing on his back. He groaned as rolled over holding his back in pain. After about a minute, the pain lessened and Fitz was able to continue. Jake tried to help him, but Fitz dismissed his hand.

"I thought you didn't play dirty."

"Uh when in Rome right?"

"What the hell does that mean?" Fitz asked walking up to Jake, challenging him.

"You tell me Fitz."

"We're supposed to protect her that's all." Fitz said in a low tone, so Olivia's parent couldn't hear.

"You're the one to talk." Jake harshly whispered back.

Fitz shook his head and shot the basketball in the hoop.

"That's game." Fitz said before turning and walking away.

* * *

Olivia stood in the door staring at Fitz who was examining his back in the full length mirror on the wall. He was so concentrated on the huge bruise forming on his back, that he hadn't heard her come in. She wanted to cry when she saw all the scars on his back. He said he gotten pretty beat up when he served in the Navy, but she didn't think it was to that degree.

"Hi." Olivia said breaking Fitz out of his concentration.

Fitz turned around completely facing Olivia. Olivia eyes immediately went to Fitz bare chest and her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him shirtless. Fitz was wearing dress pants and dress shoes, but his top half was entirely exposed. Olivia admired his muscular chest and his toned abs.

"Hi" Fitz said rather awkwardly. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable with Olivia's presence in his bedroom especially with him being half naked in front of her.

"How are you? How's your back feeling?" Olivia asked genuinely concerned.

"It's good. Just a little sore, I'll be fine."

"Can I take a look?" Fitz was so nervous at this question. He knew he shouldn't have, but he nodded his head yes anyway.

He turned around so that his back was fully facing her. Olivia walked up to him and examined his back closely. Fitz felt a shiver go down his spine when she placed her small hands on his back and started rubbing it. Fitz eyes closed and head fell forward at the feeling of her hands working on him.

"Lay down on your stomach." Olivia commanded softly.

Fitz made the short distance to the bed and laid down on his stomach, resting his head on one of the fluffy pillows. Olivia got on the bed, climbed on top of Fitz and straddled his waist as she started massaging his back. She continued massaging him for 10 more minutes before it was time for her to get ready for the interview she had in a couple of hours.

Olivia climbed off of Fitz and asked him if he needed anything else before she left. He said no and thanked her for the massage. When she left, Fitz let out a breath that he wasn't aware he was holding in. He stayed in the spot on the bed, hadn't move. He was trying to figure out what just transpired between Olivia and him. Did he really just let Olivia climb on top of him and massage his back?

Fitz knew he had to put a halt to things. He was getting too comfortable and that didn't sit well with him. Olivia was quickly breaking down his stone wall that he built to keep from letting anyone in. With Olivia everything was easy; he always felt the urge to let his guard down when he was around her. That scared the shit out of him. Fitz knew that he had to stop whatever it was that they were doing before it got too far out of hand. Truth be told, Fitz was beginning to fall for Olivia.

**Author's Note: Ok so this chapter was shorter than what I would have liked it to, but I'm trying to set a pace for the story. I hope you guys don't mind. Please leave your reviews on what you thought about this chapter and what would like to see happen next for Olivia and Fitz. And as for Joke… well the name speaks for itself. I hope you all enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Sorry I took longer than usual to update this story. I wanted to post it yesterday, but had so much going on. Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

_**Late Night with Jimmy Kimmel **_

"**So what is life like for you being that you are the biggest teen star in the world right now?" Jimmy asked Olivia.**

"**Well Jimmy, it's not as exciting as you think. I honestly just do the regular things that every other girl my age does."**

"**You're telling me that every teenage girl gets to kiss Tyler Posey everyday on a regular basis?"**

"**Okay I didn't kiss him every day. I only kissed him a few times for the movie we did last year." Olivia playfully defended herself.**

"**You still got to kiss him. Most teenage girls can only dream of meeting him, let alone kiss him."**

"**You got a point there." **

"**Okay, what is coming up next for you because it seems like you're conquering the world? It seems like you have a lot going on."**

"**Well I am attending the premiere for my new movie on Friday. Besides that, I don't really know. I mean I feel like I'm in a really good place. I'm in a transition period in my career because I'm starting to take on more mature roles and it's a little overwhelming. Now I have to start over in a way, which I think is good because I am getting older and attracting an older audience. It's going to be fun and real humbling in a way. I'm really excited to see what my future holds."**

"**Right. Well it was great seeing you again and I wish you the best of luck. Olivia Pope everyone."**

The audience applauded as the interview came to an end. Olivia waved to the crowd and turned to talk to Jimmy for a couple of minutes. After about 5 minutes, Olivia said her goodbyes to Jimmy and the rest of the crew before heading back to the green room, where everyone was waiting for her.

"You did great out there Livia." Maya beamed with joy, giving Olivia a hug.

"Yea baby girl you were amazing." Eli joined in.

'Thanks guys." Olivia laughed.

"Good job Liv." Benjamin said giving her a high- five.

"Thanks Benny Boy." Olivia gave him a hug which he struggled to get away from.

* * *

"Hey Quinn." Jake greeted her as she walked up to the door to the green room, where he and Fitz stood outside of.

"Hey Jake. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. Um this is my partner Fitz Grant. He's the new bodyguard. Fitz this is Quinn Perkins, Olivia's publicist." Jake said introducing the two.

Quinn stuck out her hand for Fitz to shake it, "It's nice to meet Fitz." She said politely.

"You too ma'am." Fitz said shaking her hand.

"Oh please call me Quinn. Ma'am makes me sound old." Quinn stated with a chuckle.

Fitz nodded.

"Okay well I'll let you gentlemen get back to your jobs."

After Quinn made her way through the door, Jake thought it was the perfect time to apologize to Fitz. "Uh Fitz, I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. I was completely out of line, you know it was hot outside and the game was pretty intense. The heat and adrenaline had my blood boiling and the slightest thing I guess set me off."

"It's okay." Fitz replied barely paying attention to Jake. Instead, he focused on all of his surroundings in the hallway.

"Oh and look if you ever need anything, I'm here for you. I'll always have you're back. I am very good at my job, so it's no problem."

Fitz briefly looked at him and nodded. He ignored everything Jake just said because he knew it was nothing but nonsense. A few minutes later the crew minus Olivia walked out the green room.

"Jake can you pull the car around for us?" Maya asked.

"Uh yea. May I ask where Olivia is?" Jake noticed that she was the only one missing.

"She's getting changed into something a little more comfortable. Fitz can you stay with Olivia and bring her out to the car when she's done changing?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jake was quickly trying to find an excuse to be the one to stay behind with Olivia. He became extremely pissed when he realized, he couldn't find a logical reason for being the one to wait with her. That didn't stop him from trying though.

"You know Maya; I could stay and wait for Olivia. With Fitz being so new to this scene, I think I would be better off bringing her." Jake said trying to sound convincing.

"Thanks for the offer Jake, but I think Fitz can handle it." Maya responded politely.

"Of course. I'll go get the car." Jake did his best hiding his anger while heading to the car, with the others right behind him.

* * *

"Okay I'm rea- where did everybody go?" Olivia asked stopping mid-sentence when she saw that no one was in the hallway but Fitz.

"They're all in the car waiting for you… us." Fitz answered.

Fitz stuck out his arm indicating he wanted Olivia to walk ahead of him first. He immediately ended up walking next to her because of his long legs that were able to keep up with her short ones. Olivia stopped halfway down the hallway, which caused Fitz to do the same. She turned to him and looked up at him.

"What's wrong? Did you forget something?" Fitz asked with the tiniest bit of concern in his voice.

Olivia shook her head and looked around to make sure no one else was in the hallway with them, "No. I- just stand here with me for one minute. Let's not go out there and go back out to reality. For one minute we just stand here and I'm not the movie star and you're not the bodyguard, we're just us. One minute, for one minute just stand here…" She boldly took a step closer to him.

She knew she caught Fitz off guard and he was unsure of what to do. She could tell he was nervous, even though his face and body language gave away nothing. To the average person, Fitz would look like the normal hard-ass bodyguard, but to Olivia she could see passed his stone exterior. Somehow she was able to feel him and be able to connect with him. She could read him.

"One minute." Fitz said softly leaning with his back against the wall.

In that moment, time slowed down as Olivia and Fitz gazed into each other's eyes. Nothing else in the world mattered. They were able to see past their outer layers and look deep into their souls. With each passing second, the wall that Fitz built was slowly crumbling down. The air was thick, but not filled with sexual tension. As the seconds went by Olivia and Fitz found themselves leaning in and inching closer to one another. Their minute was coming to an end when Maya appeared in the hallway, just coming from around the corner.

"There you two are. What's taking you guys so long?" Maya stopped in her tracks taking in the sight of them. They immediately took a step back from each other.

"Um sorry mom. We were just discussing something, but we're ready now." Olivia quickly came up with an excuse before walking out in front of both Maya and Fitz. Maya gave Fitz a knowing look and all Fitz could do was look at her with an unanswered expression.

The ride home for Olivia and Fitz was awkward, even though the car was filled with other people. Fitz sat in the front passenger seat while Olivia sat behind him in the backseat. Every once in a while, Fitz would steal a peek at Olivia through his side view mirror. Sometimes she caught him letting their stares linger longer than they should have and other times Fitz would take in as much of her beauty as he could.

When they made it back home, Fitz and Jake walked around the inside of the entire house to make sure it was safe. When they finished, they made sure everyone was safe and secure in their rooms or wherever else they went to. Fitz by some fortunate chance got to escort Olivia back to her bedroom. Olivia's room was secluded from everyone else's and was located in another part, on the other side of the house. She had the entire side to herself, which she enjoyed having the privacy. Fitz went inside first and thoroughly checked to make sure the room was safe. He stepped out of the room and let her walk in past him; after he made sure everything was secure. She stopped in her doorway and turned around. Fitz gave her a questioning look that was quickly answered when Olivia walked up to him and gave him a soft peck on the lips. The kiss was short and simple, but still meant so much to the both of them.

"Good night Fitz." Olivia said walking back into her room and closing the door.

"Good night Liv." Fitz responded barely above a whisper.

* * *

"Fitz I'm ready." Benjamin said walking out of the house with all of his swim wear on.

Fitz chuckled for the first time since working there at the boy standing in front of him. Benjamin wore two different pairs of goggles on his head. He had ear and nose plugs in, two floaties on each arm, his trunks, a tube wrapped around his waist, and swim shoes.

Fitz playfully shook his head, "Do you honestly think you need all of that stuff to learn how to swim?"

"My mom always says that it's better to be safe than sorry." Benjamin beamed with pride.

"Okay Ben, I'll tell you what. Get rid of one of those goggles on your head, both pairs of those floaties, the tube, and… well I guess you can keep the swim shoes on." Benjamin obliged getting rid of everything Fitz told him to.

Fitz helped Benjamin ease into the shallow end of the pool and gave him a few minutes to get rid of any water fears he may have had. He showed him how to properly breathe in the water. The first instructions that Fitz gave Benjamin, was to hold onto the side of the pool and get used to floating. Next Fitz told him to practice kicking his feet, while he held onto the wall. Fitz then got him to his feet and moved him to the middle of the shallow end. He taught him to crawl, which are great strokes for beginning learners.

Fitz then demonstrated how to tread water and had Benjamin copy his actions. Benjamin began panicking when he started to sink. Fitz instructed him to calm down and set his feet back on the ground. After letting him calm down for a minute or two, Fitz had him try again, telling him to move his arm in a clockwise circle and move his other arm in a counterclockwise circle. Benjamin did what he was told and he smiled brightly as he got the hang of treading. Fitz smiled back at him with so much pride plastered on his face.

After some time, Fitz felt Benjamin was ready to move on to actual swimming. He helped Benjamin lay on his stomach and held both hands underneath his stomach. Fitz instructed him to crawl and kick his feet. He walked around the entire shallow end as he held a swimming Benjamin.

"Way to go Benny Boy!" Olivia cheered as she appeared on the side pool where the pool lounge chairs were located.

Fitz turned around with Benjamin still in his arms to see Olivia stripping off her cover up. He was so focused in teaching Benjamin that he hadn't notice her come out. His jaw dropped when he saw Olivia now standing in her red bandeau bikini. Olivia smirked when she saw his expression to her bikini. She knew exactly what she was doing when she put it on. Olivia could feel his eyes burning a hole into her ass as she purposely swayed her hips in a way she knew could drive any man crazy.

"So can I join you fellas?" Olivia asked standing directly in front of Fitz with Benjamin in between the two of them.

"Uh yea sure." Fitz replied and turned his attention back to Benjamin. "Okay Ben, I am going to set you down here on this side of the pool and you are going to try to swim to Olivia and me on the other side of the pool. Got it?" Benjamin nodded his head.

"Okay good." Fitz sat Benjamin on his feet before he and Olivia swam to the other side of the pool. "Ready?" Fitz called out once he and Olivia reached the other wall. "Go!"

Benjamin pushed off the wall and started swimming towards his sister and Fitz. They shouted, cheered, hollered, clapped and everything else under the sun to encourage him. When he made it to the other side Fitz lifted him up in honor of his bravery and accomplishment. Olivia gave her brother a huge hug and a kiss on the forehead. Olivia and Fitz both expressed their excitement in Benjamin.

An hour later, Benjamin started to get the hang of swimming. He wasn't a professional, but he could do the basic things. He couldn't quite swim under water yet, but Fitz promised to teach him that next. Fitz was just relieved the he was able to teach him simple things, so that he could invite friends and not feel embarrassed about not knowing how to swim. Fitz wondered why no one took the time to teach him or hire a swim teacher to give him swimming lessons. Fitz and Olivia sat at edge of the pool watching Benjamin swim around.

Olivia chuckled a little.

"What?" Fitz asked looking at her.

"It's nothing really." Olivia said, her chuckling turned into laughter.

"What?" Fitz asked again. He was determined to find out what was so funny to her.

"It's just- you turned my brother into a little fish. I mean he always loved the water, even when he didn't know how to swim. But now look at him; he's having the greatest time in there. It's going to take god himself to get Bengy out of the pool."

Fitz chuckled at her words, realizing she was absolutely right. Olivia immediately noticed that Fitz was actually laughing and couldn't help but smile.

"You know it's good to hear you laugh." Olivia said turning her head to look at him.

Fitz looked at her for a brief second and turned his head back to the pool where Benjamin was still swimming.

* * *

"Hey Maya." Jake said passing her in the hallway.

"Hello Jake. What are you up to?"

"I was actually about to join the others in the pool. Is there something you needed?" Jake was praying she said no. He wanted to join Olivia in the pool so bad, especially since she was in a bikini that barely covered her intimate parts. He was angry when he saw her sitting next to Fitz on the pool side and got changed as quickly as possible into his swimming trunks.

"Actually yes. Bengy has a friend's birthday party that he is intending and I need for you to take him and myself to it. The party begins in an hour, I was just on my way out there to get him, so he can come in and get ready."

Jake wanted to know why the world hated him. Every single time he attempted to spend some time with Olivia or be around her, something would come up. "Can't Fitz take you guys instead?"

"No that wouldn't be fair to him, especially since he spent most of his day playing with Bengy and teaching him how to swim." Maya replied. She knew exactly what she was doing when she asked Jake to take her and Benjamin to the party instead of Fitz. She also knew that something was going on between Olivia and Fitz. The other day when she was in the hallway, she felt the electricity between them. She noticed the way they looked at each other and how much chemistry was between them. Whatever was going on with them, she wanted to give them some alone time to figure it out.

"Okay, I'll go get changed and get the car." Jake said through clenched teeth, putting on a false smile.

"Great and I'll go get Bengy." Maya said walking out to the pool.

* * *

Maya, Benjamin, and Jake left to go to the birthday party a half hour later, leaving Olivia and Fitz to entertain one another while still being in the pool. The first 10 minutes were spent swimming in silence doing a few laps around the pool. Then they decided to race each other a couple of times, Fitz winning every time. Now they were treading in the deep end, talking about whatever topic came to mind.

"How did you learn to swim so well?" Olivia asked. She was amazed by how fast he was going and how long he could stay under water.

"Being that I'm a bodyguard, I have to know how to swim in case of an emergency. Plus I'm certified." Fitz shrugged.

"So you're a bodyguard and a lifeguard." Fitz nodded

Olivia chuckled, "You're kind of like life support."

Fitz raised one of his eyebrows, "Life support? How so?"

"Well your job is to keep people alive like life support."

"Interesting, that's the first time I heard that analogy." Fitz said slightly impressed.

"I just thought of that." Olivia lightly blushed at the fact that he found her interesting. Another thought popped into Olivia's head, "How are you able to swim, while holding someone? Isn't it hard? Like don't you have to be extremely strong and in shape?"

"No. Well yes you have to be in shape, but no you don't have to be strong. It's actually simpler than it sounds. Here let me show you." Fitz reached out for her and she swam into his arms. He wrapped one arm around the top part of her stomach and used his other arm to swim. He held her while he swam to the other side of the pool. When he reached the other side, he placed Olivia in between him and the wall.

He set her down as she slowly slid down his body. Fitz instantly became hard when Olivia's butt rubbed against his crotch. Fitz felt her tense up and closed his eyes feeling humiliated as his erection was pressed against her firm but soft bottom. He opened his eyes when he felt her turn around in his arms. Now his rock hard member was pressed up against her stomach. Fitz mentally prepared himself for the repercussions that he knew for sure would come. Instead, Olivia wrapped both of her arms around his neck. When Fitz looked into her eyes, they were filled with nothing but lust.

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently, but Olivia had other plans when he tried to pull away. She tightened her arms around him a little more and kissed him passionately. Fitz's tongue sought entrance to her mouth, in which she complied parting her lips and letting his tongue roam her mouth. Their tongues dueled, neither one was backing down. Fitz slid his hands down her body, grabbing her luscious ass and lifted her up against him. She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Fitz slowly began grinding his steel member against Olivia's womanhood. Olivia moaned into his mouth as she felt her center moisten and swell. Olivia was going insane by the way Fitz's chest and lower body was rubbing against hers.

They kissed for what felt like hours until they were force to pull apart, both out of breath. In that moment Fitz realized what just occurred between the two of them. He peeled Olivia's legs from around his waist and backed up. Fitz looked at Olivia, shocked that he allowed for things to go as far as they did and his face showed it. He quickly swam to the other side of the pool, getting out of it and hurriedly headed to the guest house. Tears formed in Olivia's eyes, which she quickly wiped away. She got out of the pool and went directly to the guest house determined to break down Fitz's wall completely.

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please leave your reviews on your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. This is my last week of school, so I'll be updating much quicker.**

"What the hell is your problem?" Olivia asked storming into the guest house where Fitz was pacing back and forth.

Fitz stopped and looked at her, "I don't have a problem."

"Oh really, so why did you run off then?" Olivia challenged.

"You know why."

Olivia crossed her arms, not backing down, "No I don't. What's going on with you?" Concern and panic was present in her voice.

"This isn't me. This isn't my job and right now I'm not doing my job properly."

"And what exactly is your job?" Olivia asked as if she didn't already know the answer but she wanted him to say it.

"My job is to protect you and make sure you stay safe. Not get involved with you in an unprofessional relationship. It's too much for me to handle." Fitz said frustratingly running a hand through his hair.

Olivia softened up a bit, understanding where he was coming from, "Look I understand that you have had a rough life and everyone you have ever loved or gotten close to was harmed, but it's different this time." Fitz put his head down staring at the ground. "As much as you want to be, you're not emotionally disconnected from the world. Your heart is damaged but yet is still strongly beating in your chest, longing for someone to come and heal it. Well I'm that person Fitz."

Fitz didn't say anything; he just kept his head down, looking at his feet.

"Look at me." Olivia pleaded taking a step closer to him.

Fitz lifted his head and their eyes instantly made contact.

"I have feelings for you beyond a professional level. I really care about you but I need you to give me a chance. I need for you to let me in, not the entire world just me. There's something between us and I know you feel it to. That kissed we just shared was filled with passion and desire. You put forth so much emotion by the way you touched me, by the way you held me and by the held you kissed me." Olivia's voice cracked. It took a lot of courage for her to tell him her true feelings. She was hoping the he would be willing to explore whatever they had going on.

Fitz finally got enough composure to speak up, "I got caught up in the moment… it's been a while for me." Fitz looked anywhere but at her, avoiding all eye contact.

Olivia had had enough of the fooling around, "Fitz if you actually believe what you just said, then I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have any feelings for me. "

Fitz swallowed hard and looked her straight in the eyes before answering, "I'm sorry but I don't have any feelings for you." He knew that he was lying through his teeth, but it had to be done. It pained Fitz to say the words that he knew in his heart were the farthest thing from the truth. There was no way he could possibly be able to do his job if he was having a romantic relationship with her, especially if he was already fell for her.

Olivia felt as if someone kicked her in the gut. Her eyes began to fill with tears that threatened to spill out at any moment. She knew she had to be strong or at least in front of him. She knew if she looked at him, the dam she held up would break, so she kept her head down and quickly walked passed him.

Fitz knew she was right, he wasn't dead inside, but more of afraid of losing a loved one or someone close to his heart again. He detached himself from feeling anything and when he started to feel something for a person, he would run. That's why he never stayed in a place for too long, especially if his employer was a female. Red flags were thrown when Fitz first met Olivia and immediately felt a spark between them, but he went against his better judgment and took the job. At the time, he didn't expect her to pursue him and didn't think things would get this far out of hand. As much as it hurt Fitz to do, denying Olivia was the right and safest choice. After all never mix business with pleasure. Fitz took a deep breath and collapsed on the couch, exhausted from that day's events.

* * *

The next day Olivia, Abby, and Harrison decided to go on a shopping spree, needing new clothes for the summer. Olivia was walking down the street, looking for a store that had her style written all over it, when a little girl came running up to her.

"Olivia! Olivia! Can I have your autograph?"

Fitz stepped in front of Olivia and put his hand out to gently stop the girl's movements toward Olivia. "No sweetheart." He said softly and apologetically.

Olivia shoved Fitz to the side and glared at him through her sunglasses before turning to the little girl. "Of course you can hon. Who should I make this out to?"

"Um me, my name's Olivia too." The little girl replied shyly.

"Oh yea? That's cool." Olivia signed her signature on a picture from her recent photo shoot and handed it back to the little girl.

"Olivia there you are. Don't you ever run off like that again, anything could have happened to you. You had me worried sick." The little girl's mom scolded her, while walking up to them.

The little girl lowered her head, "I'm sorry for leaving your side mommy, but look it's Olivia Pope." The girl said pointing to Olivia who was standing behind her.

The little girl's mom eyes grew wide, "I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Can I just say my daughter is your number one fan and has seen all of your movies."

Olivia laughed, "Thank you so much that means a lot to me."

"Oh you're very welcome. It was nice meeting you." The girl's mom said. The little girl waved to Olivia.

"You too." Olivia replied with a smile on her face, waving back to the girl as she was turning to walk in the other direction.

Olivia walked up to Fitz, who was looking the other way and watching for anything out of the ordinary. "I guess not even a young little innocent girl is safe anymore. Right Fitz?" Olivia spat sarcastically.

* * *

A couple of days went by and Olivia was still holding a grudge against Fitz. She went out of her way to make his life and job difficult. She would ignore him when he tried to talk to her or inform her of any updates in her current threats. She became defiant and always went against his word or better judgment. Olivia also kept her distance from Fitz and began to cling to Jake, hanging out with him and even flirting with him. Fitz knew what she was trying to do and didn't take any of it personally, but her stubbornness was beginning to annoy him and affect the way he worked. He too decided to keep his distance and let things go back to the way they were before feelings were thrown into the mix.

Jake and Fitz were in the kitchen of the main house having lunch and talking when Olivia walked in. When she spotted Fitz, she smirked and made her way over to where Jake was sitting and eating. She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder, while still looking at Fitz. Jake stopped eating and started rubbing Olivia's arms, with the biggest smile on his face. Fitz put his head down and focused on his food.

"I want to do something fun." Olivia stated out of the blue, unwrapping her arms from around Jake's neck and moving to sit on his lap.

"Yea? Like what?" Jake asked, wrapping his arms around her torso.

"I don't know I was thinking about going to Boulevard3."

Fitz jumped in the conversation, "What's Boulevard3?"

Olivia looked at him and rolled her eyes, looking back at Jake throwing her arms over his shoulders.

"It's a club Fitz." Jake answered as if that was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't think going to a club is a good idea, it's too dangerous especially if it's filled with a ton of people who will barely give you room to breathe. Can't you hang out with Abby and Harrison at a restaurant or go shopping again? Maybe even stay in and have a movie night."

Olivia again ignored him, completely dismissing him and his suggestion, "Jake I really want to go. I'm tired of being locked up like some damn animal. I want to have some fun for once. Please?" Olivia begged giving him puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't deny her anything.

"Oh alright, but just for a couple of hours. Deal?"

"Deal." Olivia smiled brightly and gave him a kiss on the cheek and went up to her bedroom to change.

An hour and a half later, Olivia and Abby made their way into the club with Jake and Fitz guarding each of them. Jake and Fitz agreed to stay with each of the girls, even though their main concern was only one of them- Olivia. Jake was obviously with Olivia, while Fitz took Abby. Luckily for Fitz, the girls opted to stay together for majority of the night because he felt a little uneasy leaving Olivia in the crowded place with Jake as her only protection. The girls were pretty much connected to the hip the entire night, well up until David appeared and escorted Abby to the dance floor. Fitz moved to a near wall, close to the dance floor but was also close enough to where Olivia was in case anything were to happen and he needed to get to her quickly.

Jake decided now was the perfect time to try and get Olivia to dance with him, hoping grinding would be involved. Right as he was about to make his move, a random guy came out of nowhere, introducing himself to Olivia and asking her to dance. Olivia happily obliged taking his hand and was lead to the dance floor. Jake was fuming. He watched as they made their way onto the dance floor. Jake stood in the same spot watching Olivia dance with the guy for a few minutes before treading heavily over to where Fitz was standing.

Fitz was leaning against the wall eyeing the club when Jake came over to him. Fitz took in Jake's appearance and knew he was furious. Jake's face was red and his nose was flaring. He looked as if he could kill someone.

"What's wrong with you?" Fitz asked wondering why Jake was next to him and pissed, instead of keeping an eye out on Olivia. Wait Olivia, Fitz wondered where she went to. He was too busy keeping watch on the club and Abby to notice what was going on between Olivia and Jake. "Where's Olivia."

"That little whore is on the dance floor grinding on some asshole." Jake spat. His voice was dripping with vemom.

"Where?" Fitz asked quickly scanning the dance floor. He became worried and hoped that no harm was being done to her. Fitz was angry that Jake left Olivia with a complete stranger and a male stranger at that because he was jealous that she was dancing with another guy.

Jake pointed to the corner of the floor where Olivia was in fact grinding on some guy, "There the little tramp is. Look at her. Can you believe that shit?" Jake shook his head in disgust and turned to leave.

"Jake where are you going?"

"To the fucking bathroom." Jake said as he walked away, pushing some guy who was in his way.

Fitz remained in the same spot he had been standing in for about an hour or so. He had to admit that trying to keep an eye out on two teenage girls and an entire club with intoxicated people who were mostly 21 years old or older, was a difficult task. A couple minutes later a very sweaty Abby walked up to Fitz and told him she was leaving with David for the night and that she would call Olivia later to inform her that she was safe. Fitz nodded and bided them a good night.

Fitz moved closer to where Olivia and the mystery guy were dancing as he kept looking around the club. As luck would have it as soon as Fitz turned his head to look at Olivia, she spotted him and had a devious smile on her face. She took the guy whom she was dancing with hands and slowly inched them up her body, placing them on her breasts. At first they guy was nervous about touching her in such an intimate way, but quickly became more comfortable groping her perfectly rounded mounds. The guy was starting to become too aggressive and Olivia winced as pain shot in her chest. The guy was feeling too comfortable now and began feeling Olivia up. She tried to push away, but he had a tight grip on her body.

Fitz watched as Olivia let the guy touch her and in that moment he had to agree with Jake that she was acting a little slutty. He knew she was trying to make him jealous. In all honesty, jealousy was the last thing he was. Fitz was worried that things were going to get too far out of hand and he would have to end up hurting someone. He was also upset that Olivia would degrade herself in the way she was just to try and get a reaction out of him. Fitz was not budging.

It wasn't until Fitz notice that Olivia's body language changed and the expression on her face showed a panicked look, that he decided to focus only on her and the guy she was dancing with. At first he thought it was nothing, not wanting to rush over there and make a scene if nothing was going on, but when he saw her struggling to get free from the guy, he quickly made his way over to them. Olivia and his eyes met, showing that she desperately needed his help and relaxed once he got to her.

"I'm going to need for you to remove your hands from her body please." Fitz simply commanded the guy, hoping he would do what he said because Fitz was in no mood to fight or hurt anyone.

"Fuck off." The guy responded, unfazed by Fitz's tactic of intimidation.

"I did say please." With that being said Fitz punched the guy square in the face, hitting and breaking his nose. Unfortunately for Fitz, the guy wasn't traveling alone that night because some random guys started to advance toward him with the guy who was now holding his broken nose.

Fitz pushed Olivia behind him and told her to stay at a distance from him and be alert of her surroundings. When Olivia didn't go right away he yelled at her telling her to go. Olivia hurried off the dance floor and leaned against the closet wall from where Fitz was standing. Her emotions were all over the place. She was relieved that Fitz stepped in when he did, but at the same time was angry at him for yelling at her and embarrassing her in front of all those people. One thing Olivia Pope hated the most was being treated like a child and that was exactly what Fitz was doing.

Fitz didn't dare make a move; one of his rules was to never draw first blood. He knew it would be a matter of time before one of the five guys would attack him. He predicted that the guy standing in the middle would be the first to attempt to throw a punch at him. As soon as he thought this, the guy in the middle slowly walked up to him and threw a punch. Fitz blocked the punch and threw one himself, hitting the guy in the jaw. Another guy attempted to sneak up behind Fitz, but Fitz turned around in time to catch his fist and elbowed him in the face.

Fitz notice security guards fighting through the crowd, rushing towards them and the other guys swiftly advancing toward him. Having absolutely no desire to continue fighting or make the situation bigger than what it already was, Fitz pulled out his gun and aimed it at the guys, who immediately stopped in their tracks when they saw it. Fitz slowly backed away while still aiming his gun in the direction of the men. The rest of the men that Fitz punched and elbowed were back on their feet, and were frozen in their spots at the sight of his gun.

Fitz continued slowly backing up, only briefly looking back to see where Olivia was at. When he spotted her, he moved in the direction to where she was standing. Within seconds he was by her side. He put his gun back into its holster and turned to face Olivia. He checked to see if she was fine before grabbing her arm and leading her out of the building.

Once they were outside, Olivia snatched her arm away from him. He momentarily looked back at her to make sure she was ok and was still walking to the car. When they reached the car, Fitz opened the passenger side door for her and motioned for her to get in before walking around to the driver's side of the car. Olivia just stood there and defiantly crossed her arms in front of her chest. Fitz let out a sigh and walked back around the car.

"Get in the car." Fitz snarled, having no patience to deal with her childish attitude.

"No." Olivia said rebelliously with her arms still crossed and staring straight ahead.

"Get in the car" Fitz tried again in an even more firm tone.

"No and I don't appreciate being treated like a child." Olivia spat.

"Get. In. The. Car." Fitz took a step closer to her.

"What are you going to do if I don't, shoot me?" Olivia challenged, ignorning his tone.

"GET IN THE DAMN CAR OLIVIA!" Fitz roared, again turning around and getting into the driver's seat. He was done letting her tell him what she was going to do, especially after what transpired in the club that evening. Fitz was tired of her childlike behavior. He let it go because she wasn't hurting herself or anyone else and he also felt guilty, but enough was enough and he refused to allow her go on like that.

Olivia's eyes widened and she flinched at the aggressiveness in his voice. She had never seen Fitz so upset and angry. She got into the passenger's side seat and slammed the door. The ride home was silent and the air was thick filled with so much tension. Fitz kept his focus on the road, while Olivia glared out of the window. When they arrived to the house, Olivia got out of the car, slamming the door and stomping into the main house. She went directly to her room, slamming her bedroom door. She slid down the door and began to silently sob. Every single feeling she had for Fitz came flooding out as she sat on the floor crying.

Fitz parked the car in the garage of the main house and made his way to the guest house. He went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of chocolate milk. He then walked outside and sat on one of the pool chairs, enjoying the clear blue pool water that radiated the night. He wasn't sure how long he had been sitting there when Jake stormed over to him.

"What the hell?" Jake said, standing directly in front of Fitz.

Fitz was not in the mood and had no energy to put up with Jake and his bitchy attitude. He was already drained from dealing with Olivia and the temper tantrum she threw. "What are you talking about?" Fitz exhaustedly asked.

"How come you didn't get me when you guys left?"

"Because things got out of hand and I needed to get Olivia out of that club as safe and as quick as possible."

"And you couldn't have gotten me or called me on my phone to let me know what had occurred." Jake spat.

Fitz scoffed, "Excuse me if my first reaction wasn't to go looking for your overly jealous and sensitive ass. Your job was to keep an eye out on her and as soon as she gave another guy her attention, you walked away and went to the bathroom to pout. You said you were good at your job and would protect Olivia by all means possible."

"And I will, I just slipped up I-"Jake was cut off by Fitz, who was now standing up and was in Jake's face.

"I need you to have done your damn job like you're always boasting about boring me senseless droning on about how you do the dirty work how you've got my **BACK**, well my back's now got one hell of a psychopath's shiv in it that you may as well as handed him." Fitz walked away from Jake, knowing that if he didn't, he would end up putting a bullet in his head. Fitz decided to try and get some rest because he knew that tomorrow all hell was going to break loose when Cyrus found out about that night.

* * *

The next morning Fitz and Jake were sitting on one of the couches in the family room while Cyrus ripped them a new one. Maya and Eli Pope were sitting on the couch across from the one that Jake and Fitz were sitting on. Cyrus chose to stand, pacing back and forth, yelling at the two men. Jake was barely listening to him while Fitz was listening to every word and was getting angrier and angrier at each word that left Cyrus's mouth. Olivia's picture was on the front cover of every newspaper, magazine, and on basically all the news channels, when he got up that morning. He already knew that Cyrus was going to find out and flip his lid, but he had some nerve blaming him for what happened the night before.

"HOW COULD YOU TWO BE SO CARELESS!?" Cyrus bellowed and turned to Fitz, "Especially you of all people? I expected more from you."

Fitz was through with people talking to him any kind of way, "First of all, get your facts straight before you start talking down on me. And secondly, who the hell do you think you are telling me how to do my job, the same job that you begged me to take in the first place. Do me a favor Cy, shut up and sit down because you're not the one risking your life to make sure she stays alive. The only thing you're good for is sitting on your ass all day and talking on the phone, so don't come in here and tell me how to do my job and voice your opinion because no one cares."

Cyrus was shocked at the word's that left Fitz's mouth. He couldn't believe Fitz would talk to him that way, but then again something about Fitz seemed off lately, he just never took the time to ask. Cyrus stood in the same spot for a moment or two, having a stare off with Fitz. Since Fitz showed no sign of backing down, Cyrus decided to leave instead.

Eli and Jake left to do their own thing, not too long after Cyrus did, leaving Fitz and Maya to sit in an awkward silence. Maya cleared her throat and was the first one to break the silence, "Thank you Fitz for getting my baby girl home and safe."

Fitz didn't understand why people were making the scene from the previous night bigger then what it really was. "You're welcome." Fitz stood up and proceeded to leave the family room.

"Fitz don't give up on her." Fitz stopped dead in his tracks and turned around.

"How'd you know?" He asked knowing exactly what she meant.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other, the way you two interact with each other. Even a blind man can see that you and Olivia have something special between you guys."

Fitz shook his head, "I can't protect her like this. It's too dangerous and not a good idea altogether."

Maya gave Fitz a soft smile, "I totally understand but I want you to know that you have my blessing. You know you made her want to be a better person."

Fitz sneered, "Yea right."

"Fitz I'm serious. I know the last couple of days she has been a handful. But ever since you came into her life, she has been acting more mature and actually wants to do better. She is turning into the beautiful young woman that I always knew she would be and that's all thanks to you."

"I'm not going to give up on protecting her and keeping her safe but I will not overstep any boundaries. I can't."

"I get it and thank you again for everything you do. I know the people around here don't appreciate all you that do and take you for granted but I am forever grateful to have you here." Maya said with so much sincerity. Fitz nodded his appreciation to her before turning around to leave, only to be stopped again.

"Fitz I think you should talk to her. I mean actually talk to her and show her your side, your point of view. She'll understand but you have to make her understand. Show her who you are. She hasn't been down yet at all but the day's still early."

Fitz only turned his head to face her, "I'll talk to her later and give her some more time to cool down." Before Fitz could take a step, a thought came to mind, "Why are you so supportive of me?"

"Because you are a good man with a good heart and I trust you. Also with you around, it makes it harder for Jake to get anywhere near Olivia. I don't trust Jake as far as I can throw him. I noticed how uncomfortable Olivia is when she's around him. With you, she is completely different."

"Then why not fire him?"

"As much as I would like to, he is good at his job and with the death threats Olivia has been receiving, it's a good idea to have the extra protection. Don't get it twisted though; I still don't trust him and I definitely do not want him alone with Olivia for any reason. If Jake wants to spill is seed, it will be in another female's body not Olivia's. And if he thinks Olivia will give up her goodies to him, he has another coming."

Fitz smiled at her disliking for Jake and nodded his head in agreement, "I'll make sure to keep Olivia away from Jake." Maya gave Fitz a huge smile. Fitz grinned at her and made his way out of the family room. He was glad that she was on the same page with him and didn't trust Jake either.

When Fitz left the main house, he went directly to the guest house and locked the door once he was inside. He sat on his couch and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number that was long overdue.

The man answered on the third ring, "Hello?"

"Huck, it's me Fitz." Fitz said relieved to hear his friend's voice. Huck was like a brother to Fitz and the only person he trusted besides his father and maybe Olivia.

"Hey Fitz what's going on?"

"I need a favor."

**Author's Note: So a lot happened this chapter. I hope I wasn't gone for too long. As I said earlier this is my last week of school and I have a bunch of finals to take. After all that is done with, I'm only focusing on my stories. Please leave reviews on your thoughts. Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy!**

"I need a favor."

"What do you need?" Huck knew whatever Fitz was asking for had to be serious because Fitz never asked for favors.

"I need for you to look into a guy named Jake Ballard. You don't have to spy on him; I just need a background a check." Huck was the only person Fitz trusted to do this job and to get everything he needed. Huck worked for the C.I.A and specialized in computer tech spy craft and espionage, so what Fitz was asking for was a walk in the park.

"Jake Ballard? I thought he worked beside you being Olivia's other bodygaurd. Why are you looking into him?" Huck asked. The last time he spoke to Fitz, Fitz was telling him about Olivia and everything and everyone else that came with the assignment of protecting her.

"He is her other bodyguard but something's off about him. I know it." Fitz said more to himself rather than to Huck. His thoughts were everywhere trying to figure out what had Jake acting the way he did.

"How do you mean?"

"I mean he has this weird obsession with Olivia and he acts possessive over her as if he owns her." Fitz responded, still in his being own his thoughts.

"Do you think he's the one sending the letters?"

Fitz sighed using his free hand to rub his temple. "I honestly don't know. I mean I don't think so. I've known Jake for a while and I doubt that he would want to hurt anyone for no reason especially Olivia. I don't trust him but I also don't see him as a suspect."

"So you don't think he's the one behind writing the letters? I would be careful if I was you. Not everyone appears to be who they are. You of all people should know that." Everyday Huck worried about his friend's well-being and Fitz not being able to get a lead on who was behind Olivia's threats, made him worry even more.

"Yea I hear you." Fitz nodded his head in agreement as if Huck was able to see him.

"Okay. Well Fitz it was good talking to you but I have to get back to work now. I'll make sure to call you as soon as I find anything."

"Thank you Huck for everything." Fitz said sincerely. He was truly grateful to have a friend as loyal and trustworthy as Huck.

"Yea no problem. Oh and Kim has been asking about you lately. She wants to know when you are coming here to visit. Javier misses you too."

"I miss them too. Tell them I'll come to visit soon."

"Will do. You take care Fitz." Huck said before hanging up the phone.

"You too." Fitz said hanging up his own phone.

* * *

"Hey Fitz." Benjamin greeted him as Fitz was walking passed the family room.

Fitz stopped and walked into the family room, sitting next to Benjamin on the couch, watching as he played some military video game. "Hey bud. What have you been up to today?"

Benjamin shrugged, "Nothing much, just playing Call of Duty. How about you Fitz, what are you doing?"

"Well I was actually on my way up to talk to your sister." Fitz sighed as he leaned back on the couch. He was not looking forward to the talk with Olivia but it had to be done.

Benjamin snickered while still focusing on his game, "Good luck trying to do that. Liv won't come out of her room and she is being super mean to everyone including me and I didn't even do anything. When I went to go check on her this morning, she threw a pillow at my face. Not that it hurt or anything but it bothers me when she's upset. Maybe you could make her feel better. I know that I'm happy whenever you're around, maybe Liv feels the same way."

"Yea." Was all Fitz could say because he was in fact the reason why Olivia was in such a foul mood. Fitz hung out with Benjamin for a little while longer and even attempted to play his video game, which he dominated in and even got passed the level Benjamin had been struggling to beat. Fitz now made his way up the stairs and headed to Olivia's bedroom. When he knocked she yelled for him to go away.

"It's Fitz." He said through the door, hoping that she would answer since she now knew who was on the other side of it.

"And I said go away." Fitz ignored her request and entered her bedroom anyway.

When Fitz opened the door, Olivia was sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard with her arms crossed over her chest. "I told you to go away. I don't want to talk to you." She spat.

"I don't care." Fitz simply stated.

Olivia rolled her eyes and plugged her ear buds into her ears only to have Fitz snatch them away from her. "Hey give those back now! Olivia yelled lunging toward him to try and retrieve her headphones.

"No." Fitz said sticking out his arm to prevent her from getting any closer to him. Olivia dramatically sighed and walked back to her bed, sitting against the headboard and crossing her arms over her chest again. Fitz grabbed the chair that was at her desk and placed it a couple of inches from the foot of her bed. He sat down and gently placed Olivia's headphones on the carpeted floor next to his chair. He stared at her with a blank expression while she glared at him.

Olivia quickly bacame frustrated with Fitz. He had some nerve to enter her room without permission and demand her attention just to sit back in a chair and stare at her. "Either say what you have to say or get out." Olivia spat.

Fitz smirked. Olivia's little attitude did not bother him one bit, but he decided to play along anyway. He actually thought it was pretty entertaining to see her act that way. "First of all drop the attitude." He said in a firm voice.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked in her own little demanding tone.

"You were right about everything you said the other day." Olivia gave him a confused look. "I do care about you and yes I do have feelings for you too but that's where it ends. I cannot get romantically involved with you."

"Why not? If you feel the way you do about me then why won't you give us a chance?" Olivia asked in a softer tone. She was having a hard time understanding where Fitz was coming from.

"Because it's too dangerous."

"No it's not. We just have to be extra cautious that's all."

Fitz shook his head, "It's not that easy or simple. If I were to pursue a romantic relationship with you, things would get too complicated, which is the last thing either of us need. I would eventually become comfortable and being comfortable can be dangerous. That comfortableness will turn into to carelessness. I would eventually allow my feelings to get in the way of my job, which would cause me to make irrational decisions and throw off my better judgment. I would begin to think with my heart and not my brain."

"That's not true. Fitz I know you. You have the ability to do both because you're naturally careful and protective. You're also professional and can separate your feelings from your job. That's not hard; I do it all the time." Olivia tried to argue.

"That's different you're acting and you don't have to worry about protecting the life of another person. What you do is pretend and make believe. This is real life and my job is very difficult. If I slip up and make the wrong call for any reason, you die or you get badly injured. Either way the repercussions are detrimental. If you make the wrong choice, you get bashed by the media. So don't try to compare our jobs to each other because they are far from being the same." Fitz said a little harsher than he intended to.

"You're right I shouldn't try to compare our jobs or pretend like I know what you're going through but you're not giving me much to work with here."

Fitz ran a hand through his hair. "What do you want from me Olivia? What do you want me to say?"

"What do I want from you?" Olivia reiterated. Fitz nodded his head. "I want you. I want you to hold me and comfort me when I'm upset or scared or just because. I want you to kiss me as if you're life depended on it. I want you to make earthshaking love to me as if the world was coming to end. I want you to make me scream out your name as I find my release. I want you to be mine and claim as yours. And I want you to say that you want the same." Olivia scooted to the edge of her bed so that she was sitting only inches from Fitz with her feet dangling off of the bed.

Fitz sighed for what had to be the millionth time that day. "Olivia I would be lying to you if I said I didn't want those things either. As much as I would like to hold you and kiss you and make love to you, I can't. I am not the kind of guy that you want to be with. I am broken and torn and I'm not relationship material."

"Fitz before I met you, I had no idea what I was looking for in a guy. I didn't even know my type. I listed all those things that I wanted you to do because I know that you are the type of guy to do them."

"Olivia I'm not that type guy. I am the literal term for the walking dead. At any moment I could get shot or stabbed or blown up or die etc. protecting you. I am a dangerous man who at the end of the day will bring nothing but heartache into your life. Believe me when I say that you don't want me. Tell me something… why would a girl as beautiful and successful like yourself want a guy as damaged as me when you can have any other guy on the planet?" That question had been weighing heavily on Fitz's mind ever since Olivia declared her feelings for him.

"Your eyes…" Fitz furrowed his eyebrows. How the hell did his eyes make her fall for him, he thought. "Your eyes tell me everything about you and how you're feeling. You may wear a serious face and have a tough guy façade but your eyes always give you away. And every time I look into them I see a boy who is sad, lost, and afraid. I see a boy who lost his innocence at an early age and is just looking for some guidance. You may have had male guidance but have you ever had female guidance?"

Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. "Guidance? Do you honestly believe what you just said? I don't need female guidance because one it doesn't exist and two that guidance is called nurturing and there was once a time for that but that time has passed."

Olivia sucked in her teeth and rolled her eyes, "Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"You know if you keep rolling your eyes like that they're going to get stuck." Fitz stated, ignoring Olivia's question entirely.

Olivia picked up a pillow from her bed and playfully hit him with it. "I hate you and that's a myth." Fitz chuckled at her and snatched the pillow from her hands when she attempted to hit him again with it. He threw the pillow at her, hitting her square in the face, which caused both of them to burst out in laughter.

When they settled down, Fitz was the first to speak, "Olivia in all serious even if I were to set aside all of the dangers of us being together and forget about my flaws and begin a relationship with you, I still wouldn't feel right. I'm 26 years old and you're only 18. That doesn't sit well with me."

"Why not? I'm legal." Olivia tried.

"Barely." Fitz retorted.

"It doesn't matter I'm still legal. Plus I'm turning 19 in a couple of weeks." Olivia refused to back down. After all whatever she wanted she got.

Fitz rubbed his forehead while shaking his head. "Okay this conversation is obviously going nowhere but in circles so I'm throwing in the towel for today." Fitz said getting up from his chair, placing it back at her desk. He picked up her headphones and handed them back to her. He smiled at her before turning to leave her room.

"Fitz." Olivia called out for him as he was making his way down the hallway.

He turned around and walked back over to her. "Yea?"

"Friends?" She asked outstretching her hand for him to shake it.

Fitz smiled and shook her hand. "Friends."

* * *

A couple of weeks flew by and everything went back to normal for Olivia and Fitz. Olivia cooperated with him and kept their relationship strictly in the friend zone. Fitz of course stayed in his own lane and remained focused on protecting her. Ever since their talk, they have grown much closer than they were before. Fitz even went as far as to tell Olivia about Huck and his family. Olivia was touched that Fitz trusted her enough to tell her about the people that obviously meant a lot to him. Before Olivia knew it, it was two days before her birthday and everything was going great for her… well almost everything.

"Why can't I go?" Olivia asked standing in the middle of the kitchen with her hands on her hips.

"Because of that little stunt you pulled a few weeks ago at that club and because you're too young to travel across the country without any supervision." Maya said flipping through the magazine she was reading, barely paying Olivia or her attitude any mind.

"That was weeks ago and I have been good since then. Also Fitz and Jake will be with me, they're all the supervision I need." Fitz and Jake had been sitting at the table across from Maya, listening to her and Olivia's entire conversation. Jake just wanted be in Olivia's presence and was being nosy while Fitz was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Olivia, Fitz and Jake are your bodyguards, not your babysitters and I doubt they want to be stuck in Miami with you, Abby and Harrison without me or your father or either of your friends' parents. Right guys?" Maya asked turning her attention to them. Fitz looked at her with a clueless look on his face, which Olivia would have found adorable if she wasn't so upset in that moment. Jake on the hand was smiling like a goon at the thought of being across the country with Olivia and having no adult supervision except for him and Fitz.

"Well-" Fitz started to say but was quickly cut off by Jake, who leaned forward so that his face was just about in Maya's personal space

"Actually we wouldn't mind, in fact we would love to. Really it's no problem. I mean Olivia is turning 19 that's a big deal." Maya looked at Jake as if he lost his damn mind and used her hand pushed his forehead so that his head was back on his side of the table. She then looked at Fitz who was lightly shaking his head and slightly grinning, which caused Maya to smile at him. "I'm sorry Fitz what were you saying before you were so rudely interrupted?" Maya asked briefly glancing towards Jake who turned a little red from embarrassment and anger.

"Well I think that Olivia and her friends should go to Miami for her birthday for about two or three days at most. Jake and I will keep a close eye on them and make sure they stay out of trouble." Fitz looked at Olivia who was smiling back at him with the biggest smile on her face. Fitz looked back at Maya who was clearly weighing out the pros and the cons. He knew that she would end up agreeing with him because she took his judgments seriously.

They all sat in silence and waited for Maya to make her decision. Finally after a few minutes of thinking, Maya had made up her mind. "Fine Olivia you and your friends can go to Miami but there are rules. One, you guys will only be staying there for two days. Two, you are not to spend more than $5,000. Three, you are not allowed to have any alcoholic beverages. Four, you are not to go to any night clubs unless Fitz gives you the okay. And lastly five, have a great time and enjoy yourself and make sure you call home at least once a day."

Olivia ran to her mom and gave her the biggest hug and kiss on the cheek, "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you! You are the best mom on the planet!" Olivia screeched with excitement.

"And don't you forget it." Maya laughed at her daughter's reaction. It warmed her heart to see her baby girl so excited.

"I have to call Abby and Harrison and let them know that you said yes. Oh and I have to go through my clothes and see what I want to pack. Omg I just realized I have nothing to wear to Miami. I need to go emergency shopping like pronto. I don't even know what hotel we're staying, I hope it's somewhere near the beach. Wait why am I even talking about hotels if I didn't even book the plane tickets yet?" Olivia was rambling and pacing in circles while the rest of them were staring at her like she going insane.

Maya had had enough of listening to Olivia's unintelligent rambling, "Liv, Livia, Olivia!"

Olivia stopped rambling and pacing, "Huh?"

"If you do not get upstairs and do whatever it is you were going on about, I'm going to change my mind about you going to Miami." Maya stated nonchalantly.

"Right sorry about that and again thank you mom. I love you." Olivia said running out of the kitchen.

"Love you too." Maya yelled out to her. She turned back to Fitz and Jake who were sitting there awkwardly. "Okay boys I want you two to please keep my baby girl and her friends safe. Fitz you'll be staying with Olivia in her hotel room and Jake you'll be staying with Abby or Harrison in theirs." Jake was about to say something but Maya put up her hand to stop him, "and before you ask, Fitz is staying with Olivia because he was the one who got her out of that club safely while you were nowhere to be found. You need to prove you're capable of protecting Olivia before I allow you be the leading bodyguard again." Which she and Fitz both knew would be never but Jake didn't have to know that. "Alright gentlemen have a nice night." Maya said standing up and leaving the kitchen to go to her bedroom.

"So what's next?" Jake asked through clenched teeth. He didn't know how much more of Maya he could take and his patience was wearing thin.

"We go to Miami." Fitz responded ignoring the anger that he could practically feel radiating off of Jake. Fitz knew that Olivia wasn't the only person that he had to protect. They way Jake had been acting lately; it would be only a matter of time before he finally snapped and went after Maya.

**Author's Note: Okay not too much happened this chapter, but boy was it a challenge to write. I must say that I'm having a blast writing this story especially any part that includes Maya. I also enjoy writing Olivia and Fitz. Sometimes I forget how young Fitz is because of how serious he can be, so I've been trying to make him lighten up a bit just enough so I remember his age, but not too much so he doesn't seem careless. Next chapter Olivia, Fitz, Jake, Abby, and Harrison are all headed to Miami and let's just say things are about to change… Any who thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for leaving your reviews and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story! This is probably my favorite chapter so far and I really enjoyed writing it, but it is pretty long. I hope you enjoy!**

The following morning the gang packed their belongings they needed for Miami. When everyone finished packing, they all met in kitchen of the main house where Maya cooked breakfast for them. Once breakfast was over with, Maya and Eli decided to give Olivia her birthday present since they weren't going to see her actual birthday. They bought her a Gucci bright diamante leather bucket bag and a matching clutch. Benjamin also got her a present which was a solid 10 karat white gold Claddagh real diamond pave pendant necklace.

After the presents, Fitz and Jake collected everyone's belongings and took them to the car while the others went into the living room hanging out until it was time to head to the airport. Since the plane tickets were booked on short notice, they had to wait until a later flight. They left to go to the airport around 4 p.m. and boarded their plane that was scheduled to leave at 5. They flew first class with Olivia sitting in between Abby and Harrison, while Fitz and Jake sat in front of the trio. During the flight Olivia became annoyed with the woman sitting in between Fitz and Jake because she kept trying to flirt with Fitz. Fitz however paid the woman no attention and stared out the window much to Olivia's delight.

After sitting on plane for about 5 hours, the gang headed to check into their hotel. They were staying at the hotel, Fountainebleau Miami Beach. When they arrived at the hotel, all their jaws were to the floor looking at the sight before them. The hotel was more beautiful in person and enormous. Of course they seen pictures online, but not even a photo could capture the real beauty and size of the hotel. Olivia knew this was going to be a birthday she would never forget.

They checked into the hotel and made their way up to the 37th floor where their rooms were located. Fortunately for them, they were able to book room's right next to each other. Olivia and Fitz were staying in a tresor ocean view one bedroom suite with Abby and Harrison staying in the suite next to theirs and Jake staying in the other one down from theirs. Before going into their respective rooms, they agreed to meet in the lobby in an hour so they could go to dinner, giving them enough time to get settled in and freshen up. Since it was already 10 p.m. and everyone was tired from the flight, they decided to keep tonight simple.

When Olivia and Fitz entered their room, they were frozen in their spots. The room was absolutely stunning. They were greeted by a beautiful living room and full furnished balcony that a showed a gorgeous view of the Atlantic Ocean. Walking into the suite a little further Olivia and Fitz noticed an area off to the side where there was a full sized kitchen that offered GE profile applications including a full sized washer and dryer. Olivia and Fitz then made their way to the bedroom, but not before stopping to check out the bathroom first. The bathroom had 1 full bath and a walk in clearlite shower.

When they exited the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, they were welcomed by the same breath taking view of the Atlantic Ocean. They both immediately noticed that there was only one bed, but decided to ignore that issue until later. Sitting across from the bed sat a flat screen TV that was placed on top a large dresser. Passed the bed was an area where a couch was placed against the wall and a small glass table sat in front of it with a soft cushioned chair right next to the table.

Fitz grabbed their luggages from where he left them in front the suite's door, placing his on the couch in the living room and Olivia's in the bedroom. Olivia decided to take a shower while Fitz changed into some fresh clothes. Exactly an hour later everyone was in the lobby and they headed to the hotel's Italian restaurant Scarpetta. Since Fitz thought ahead and made a reservation, they were easily seated in the main dining area, avoiding the long waiting line. They skipped the appetizers and went straight to the main course. Fitz ordered spaghetti with tomato and basil. Olivia ordered macaroni with lamb sugo, fava beans, and concentrated. Abby ordered raviolini with corn, baby zucchini, and chanterelle mushrooms. Harrison ordered duck and foie gros ravioli. Jake ordered gemelli with rock shrimp, baby octopus, asparagus, and mint causing the others to give him a disgusted look, slightly losing their appetites.

Dinner for the group actually went well. The conversations were light and full of laughter, even Jake was having a good time. The food was mind blowing, even the nauseating meal Jake ordered. Once dinner was finished, they wasted no time moving on to dessert. Fitz and Olivia both ordered Strati Di Fragola with strawberry ricotta cream and balsamic gelato. Abby and Jake ordered A Medei chocolate cake with salted caramel sauce and toasted almond gelato. Harrison being the loner ordered chocolate zeppole with a Nutella center, spiced anglaise and hazelnuts.

The time they finished dinner and their desserts, it was a little passed midnight. Being that they were all full and tired, the group decided to call it a night and head up to their rooms.

"So… what are we going to do about our sleeping arrangements since there's only one bed?" Olivia asked rather awkwardly as they entered the suite.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch out here." Fitz responded as he made his way over to the couch and removed his suitcase from it, setting it on the floor. He then sat on the couch and propped up his feet on the small table in front of him.

"Are you sure? I could take the couch and you can have the bed… or we could share the bed." Olivia was secretly praying that Fitz agreed to last part about them sharing the bed together.

"It's okay really. I'm good out here. You take the bed." Fitz declined much to Olivia's dismay.

"You sure?" Olivia had to ask again, she was hoping that he would change mind.

"Yea." Fitz said giving her a soft smile. Truth be told he wanted to say yes so bad, but mustered up enough self-control to turn down her offer.

"Okay well goodnight."

"Goodnight." Olivia turned around to go to the bedroom, inwardly cursing her mom for making her and Fitz share a room. That was just cruel. Olivia stopped walking when she heard Fitz say her name, "Liv?"

She turned around to look at him, "Yea?" She asked.

"Happy Birthday." Fitz said lightly, flashing a big smile.

Olivia returned the same smile, "Thank You. Goodnight."

Fitz sat back against couch and watched Olivia walk away. His eyes roamed her body, landing on her backside. He admired how round her ass was and the way her hips swayed in a way that drove him crazy.

"This is going to be a long 2 days." Fitz whispered to himself.

* * *

The next morning Olivia was woken up by the sound of her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered the phone, her voice filled with sleep.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIV!" Maya, Eli, and Benjamin screamed through the phone. Olivia groaned by their loud voices and pulled the phone away from her ear.

Once they all stop yelling, she put the phone back to her ear. "Thank you guys." She responded tiredly with no once of enthusiasm.

"Well gee Olivia can you sound any more excited?" Maya asked sarcastically.

"Maya stop it. Can't you tell she just woke up." Olivia heard Eli say, coming to her rescue. Her dad was truly her superhero that always came to her defense when necessary.

"Thank you daddy." Olivia smiled.

"No problem sweetheart. We don't want to keep you too long. We just wanted to call to tell you happy birthday and have fun today. Love you."

"He means safe fun." Maya was able to say before Eli hung up. Olivia shook her head and laughed.

Olivia immediately hopped out of bed, excited to start her day. She went into the bathroom and did her morning routine not including taking a shower. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. Slightly curious to see if Fitz was up, she went into the living room. Fitz was standing outside on the balcony looking out into the beautiful morning and clear blue ocean. Olivia walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his back. Fitz turned his head around and looked down at her. He told her happy birthday again before turning back to look at the ocean and enjoyed the peaceful silence.

"What time is it?" Olivia asked breaking the comfortable silence they were in for a couple of minutes.

Fitz looked at his watch, "10:30."

Olivia noticed that Fitz was fully dressed and his cologne smelled fresh. "How long have you've been up?"

"Since 4." Fitz said so casually as if the average person who was on vacation woke up that early.

"What! Why did you wake up that early?" Olivia asked releasing Fitz's waist.

Fitz turned around and looked at her with his no expression on his face. "I wake up at 4 every day."

"Fitz we're on vacation relax."

Fitz shook his head, "No you're on vacation. I'm still working." Olivia didn't respond, instead she took in the apparel Fitz was wearing. Fitz wore a white snugged t-shirt that showed off his muscles in all the right ways, cargo shorts that ended just passed his knee, and white Nike sneakers. Olivia had to admit that he looked even hotter in his casual clothes.

"So what do you want to do today?" Fitz asked now being the one to break the silence.

"I don't know about the entire day but we definitely have to go to the beach sometime today, I know that much."

"Are you hungry?" Fitz asked signaling for her to follow him into the suite.

"I'm starving." Olivia sat down at the table where there was a silver platter on it. "What's this?" She asked Fitz who set a glass of orange juice next to the platter and sat down across from her.

"Your breakfast. I don't know what you really like eating but I have seen you eat breakfast a few times and just ordered everything that I've seen before." Olivia took the lid off to reveal scrambled eggs, toast light just liked she liked it, a few strips of crispy bacon, and a few pieces of sausages. "Mmm. Fitz this looks delicious. Thank you but where's yours?" She felt a little uneasy eating in front of him without knowing if he ate or not.

"I already ate earlier this morning." Fitz replied. While Olivia ate breakfast, she and Fitz talked about absolutely nothing, but the conversation flowed easily and they were having a good time. After Olivia finished her breakfast, she took a shower and changed. When she came back into the living room Fitz was sitting in the same spot he was when she left. He once again was staring out into the ocean.

"That view must be the most beautiful thing that you have ever seen because you can't seem to keep your eyes off of it." Olivia playfully bashed him.

Fitz turned to her and chuckled, "Yea it is beautiful but it's not the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Fitz discreetly checked her out which didn't go unnoticed by Olivia. Was he flirting with her, she thought. As much as she liked it, she shook the thought out of her head. "C'mere." Fitz softly demanded and patted the chair next to him. Olivia sat down in the chair and watched as he pulled a black box that had a nicely wrapped bow on the top.

She gently pulled the bow off and opened the box. She gasped when she saw what Fitz had gotten her. He bought her a 14 karat yellow gold tennis diamond bracelet. "Fitz this is so beautiful. Thank you." She leaned over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"It's fit with a heart rate monitor. When your heart rate increases and reaches a certain point, a signal is sent to mine…" Fitz held up his right wrist, revealing the same bracelet as hers but was a man's version. "I recommend you wear this only for fashion reasons and not when you're doing any kind of activity so I know if you're in trouble and need my help." Olivia nodded and put it back in the box and closed the box. As much as she wanted to be upset about the heart rate monitor in it, she couldn't because the bracelet was just that beautiful and cost a fortune. Just as Olivia was about to say something, there was a knock on the door. Fitz opened the door only to have Abby and Harrison storm pass him, rushing to get to Olivia first. Jake was also standing in the doorway but unlike Abby and Harrison, he actually greeted Fitz and slowly made his way to Olivia.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Abby and Harrison yelled in unison. Olivia laughed at their excitement and enthusiasm.

"Thanks you guys." Fitz and Jake finally made it to the table where Olivia, Abby, and Harrison were sitting. Since there was only one more chair left, Fitz let Jake have it.

"So what did you guys get me?" Olivia asked looking at a big box that Abby had in her hands and a card that Harrison had in his.

"Wow Liv. No hi. Hello. How are you?" Harrison teased.

"Hi. Hello. How are you? Can I have my presents now?" Olivia said with her eyes locked on the box that Abby still had in her hands.

"That's cold." Everyone laughed at Harrison who shook his head playfully had a hand over his heart.

"I'm sorry Har." Olivia leaned over the table and gave Harrison a kiss on the cheek.

"You're forgiven. Now here…" He handed her a card with her name on it. "I didn't know what to get you and Abby wouldn't let me get in on her present so I went with a card and money." Olivia opened the card to find $500 and it read **you're a year older, and older than** **you've ever been before. But you're a year younger than you'll be this time next year, and in fact, younger than you'll ever be again. **

Olivia thought the card was hilarious. She got up and gave Harrison a hug. "Thank you Har. I love it."

"Okay. Okay. It's my turn. Here you go Liv you're going to love it." Abby said with the biggest smile on her face as she handed Olivia the box.

"Uh oh I'm afraid to look." Olivia tore off the gift wrap that sealed and decorated the box. She took off the lid of the box and her eyes grew wide when she saw what Abby bought her. She lifted up a pink and black piece of lingerie that obviously came from Victoria's Secret. All three guys' jaws dropped to the ground and choked cough once they realized what they were looking at. Abby beamed with pride at her choice of a birthday present.

"Um Abby… what the hell is this?" Olivia asked with laughter although she was embarrassed. She actually thought it looked sexy and hoped Fitz liked it too.

"It's the new Victoria's Secret Chantilly lace strappy thong panty and the best part is the no back coverage." Abby winked at the guys who still had their jaws on the floor. "Maybe you'll find a guy today who you'll be able to show this bad boy off tonight." Jake snapped out of his shocked state and immediately clenched his jaw at the thought of another guy staring at Olivia like that or another guy being intimate with her. He quickly calmed down once he remembered that Olivia was sharing a room with Fitz and couldn't sleep with anyone including Fitz because he knew Fitz wasn't the kind of guy to sleep with who was protecting.

"Thank you Abby." Olivia gave Abby a hug.

"Don't mention. I mean seriously don't mention once we leave Miami because if your mom ever found out I bought you this, she would kick my ass." They all laughed at that last part because they all knew it was true and that Maya Pope was crazy.

"Alright my turn. Here sweetheart." Jake handed her a gift bag. Olivia pulled out a small black box and a card. She opened the card first and it read **May this birthday be just the beginning of a year filled with Happy memories, wonderful moments, and shining dreams. Happy Birthday Sweetheart.** Olivia then opened the little black box which held a diamond stackable heart ring with sterling silver accents.

"Awe thank you Jake. It's beautiful." Olivia leaned over and gave him a hug. He had the biggest smile on his face when she hugged him.

"You're welcome and happy birthday." Jake replied still with a smile on his face. He turned his head to look at Fitz, "Fitz where's your present for Olivia?" Jake thought that whatever Fitz got her could not compare to what he bought her.

Before Fitz could respond, Olivia cut him off. "Actually Fitz already gave me my present earlier." She opened the box and showed them the tennis bracelet Fitz got her. She purposely left out the heart rate monitor inside of it of course. Abby and Harrison gushed over how beautiful it looked and gave Fitz props for picking out such a gorgeous piece of jewelry while Jake was fuming. He thought for sure Fitz's present would suck because Fitz being Fitz had absolutely no taste in anything and shopping for Olivia made picking out a gift for her even harder.

After Olivia put all of her presents in the bedroom, they all headed for the beach.

"Omg, have you guys ever been on a beach this beautiful?" Abby asked as they were all laying their towels down and setting up their own little area on the beach.

"Well I've been to Hawaii before and there were amazing looking beaches over there. I mean you would not believe something that beautiful existed." Olivia said reminiscing about her time spent in Hawaii.

Abby playfully rolled her eyes, "Okay besides little miss I traveled around the world in 60 days over here. Have any of you seen a beach this beautiful before?" All three of the guys shook their heads no.

"Abby we're men. Do you honestly think we care about how beautiful a beach looks? What we're interested in is how beautiful the women on the beach are. Am I right?" Harrison held up his fist for Jake or Fitz to pound it, but they both saw how the girls were glaring at them and shook their heads, taking a small step away from him. "Wow you guys are really going to leave a dude hanging like that?" Harrison asked them clearly oblivious to the daggers Abby and Olivia were throwing at him with their eyes.

"You're a pig. You know that?" Abby said punching him in the arm.

"Ow I was just joking. Take it easy."

"Okay enough. We are literally on Miami Beach. Can we just ignore Harrison's piggish ways and enjoy this lovely beach." Olivia asked removing her pink tank top and her mini jean shorts, revealing her white bikini swimsuit. Luckily for Fitz and Jake they were wearing sunglasses and were able to admire how hot Olivia looked in her bikini.

Abby was next to remove her yellow tank top and her mini jean shorts, showing off her red bikini swimsuit.

"Hey Abs your bikini goes great with your hair." Olivia cracked on her, causing the rest of them to laugh.

"Ha. Ha. You're very funny. You should take time off of acting and do stand up." Abby playfully jabbed back.

Harrison and Jake took off their t-shirts and were already wearing their swimming trunks. Everyone except for Fitz was in their bathing suits and was applying sunblock to their skin. When Harrison handed Fitz the bottle of sunblock, he noticed that Fitz was the only one still fully dressed.

"Hey Fitz aren't you coming in the water with all of us?"

"No I'm going to hang back here and keep an eye on things." Fitz responded while taking a seat on his beach towel.

"C'mon Fitz, come in the water with us." Olivia softly pleaded, kneeling in front of him. It took everything in him, not to look down Olivia's bikini top that did very little to keep her breasts covered up.

"No you guys go ahead. Really I'm fine back here."

"Alright you heard him. Now let's go into the water." Jake said reaching out a hand out to help Olivia stand up. When she tried to let go of his hand, he slightly tightened his grip on it and gently pulled her to the water.

Once they reached the ocean Abby and Olivia pushed Jake and Harrison in and took off swimming in a whole other direction. Of course the guys caught up and playfully dunked them while the girls splashed them. Fitz didn't like the way Jake was pushing Olivia's head down under water, so he walked up a little closer to the water. He wasn't too far away, but he also wasn't too close to them and could still keep an eye on the beach. Olivia, Abby, Harrison, and Jake swam in the water for a while. They even played games such as tag, Marco polo, and who could hold their breath the longest. At around 6 p.m. they all left the beach and headed back to their rooms. They took showered and gathered into Olivia and Fitz's room where they ordered room service and ate dinner.

* * *

"I'm bored." Olivia whined, sitting next to Fitz on a couch in their suite's living room.

"Me too." Abby said sitting on the other side of Fitz on the couch.

"Me three." Harrison spoke up. He was sitting sideways in one of the cushioned chairs.

"What do you guys want to do?" Fitz asked looking at all of their facial expressions go from bored to excited.

"Go to LIV." The three of them said in unison.

Fitz raised one of his eyebrows, giving them a confused look. "What?"

"It's the hotel's nightclub." Jake answered.

"Fitz can we go please?" Olivia begged.

Fitz shook his head, "I don't think that's such a good idea."

"C'mon Fitz please? It's only downstairs and we promise to be good." Olivia, Abby, and Harrison each gave him their famous puppy dog eyes and even went as far as sticking out their bottom lips for effect.

Fitz chuckled a bit, "Alright we can go but if I don't like what I see or I see any of you doing something you're not supposed to, we're coming back upstairs. Got it?" They all nodded their heads. Abby, Harrison, and Jake went to their rooms to go change while Olivia headed to her bedroom to change and Fitz stayed in the living room, changing his clothes as well.

* * *

"You look really nice." Olivia said to Fitz when she walked into the living room and saw his outfit for the night. He wore an all-black long sleeve collared shirt that showed off his muscles in every way. He wore dark gray slacks and black dress shoes to complement his shirt.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." Fitz smiled.

"You think so?" She asked turning around so he could check out her outfit. She wore a short black dress that coincidentally matched Fitz's shirt and red high heels.

"I do. You look absolutely amazing." Fitz said honestly, loving the way the dress hugged her body.

"Well thank you kind sir." Olivia replied with a curtsy.

Fitz smiled at her and grabbed his Falco holster holding his gun in it and clipped it to the waistband of his pants. He then put on a black casual shawl collared sweater to hide his gun.

"Have you ever shot anyone?" Olivia asked as she watched him adjusting his holster.

"Yes."

"Did they die?"

"Yea." Fitz said now looking Olivia dead in the eyes.

"How many people have you shot?"

"A few."

"Did you kill all of them?"

Fitz hesitated before answering the question, "Yes."

Olivia didn't know why she was so shocked by this new information. It wasn't the first time she seen his gun, but she didn't think he shot let alone killed someone. Even when he was in the Navy because he explained that he was only a pilot.

"I thought you were the good guy."

Fitz sighed, "I'm not the good or the bad guy. I'm just the guy that protects people from being harmed by the bad guys. I have shot and killed people before but it was out of self-defense. Not that I'm saying that justifies what I've done but at least I had a reason to. The people who shot at me or shot me, were obviously aiming for the person I was protecting, they were the ones who shot to kill for invalid or unknown reasons."

"You've been shot before?" Olivia asked with widened eyes. Fitz nodded his head. She didn't know whether to feel dejected or amazed, learning that Fitz was shot before.

They stood in an awkward silence staring at each other. It was hard for Olivia to look Fitz in the eye, so she stared at his chest. Fitz watched Olivia's face and wondered what she was thinking. He could see that she was in deep thought. Having enough of the silence, Fitz finally spoke up.

"What are you thinking about?" Fitz asked taking a step closer to her.

Olivia snapped out of her thoughts and finally made eye contact with him. "I'm not really in the mood to go to the club anymore." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice. For some reason finding out that Fitz past with guns dampened her mood.

Fitz took another step towards her. She watched as his crystal clear blue eyes changed into a dark stormy gray color. "What do you want to do then?" He didn't stop walking until he was standing directly in front of her.

"I could think of a few things." Olivia responded in a sultry voice.

"Oh yea? Like what?" Fitz asked, his voice dropping an octave.

Before Olivia could respond there was a knock on the door. She let out a loud disappointed groan as she walked across the room to answer the door.

"What?" Olivia spat more aggressively than she meant to.

"Geez Liv you really need to work on your manners." Abby said, slightly annoyed at how rude Olivia answered the door.

"I'm sorry Abby you caught me at a bad time I was… I was just um… You know what forget. What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you two were ready because Harrison, Jake and I are." Abby said looking over Olivia's shoulder, waving to Fitz who was now sitting on the couch looking at them. He waved back and turned his head to look into the night that was illuminated by Miami's lights.

"Actually I'm not really feeling good. That's what I meant when I said you caught me at a bad time. I think it was maybe something I ate. I'm not sure but I was just about to tell Fitz to tell you guys to count me out tonight. I'm sorry." Olivia said lying through her teeth. She knew exactly what she wanted to do and it did not include her friends, Jake or the many people who were at the club.

Abby gave Olivia a comfort hug. "Oh Liv its okay. I hope you feel better. Tonight won't be the same without you but you should really relax and get some rest. Fitz are you coming with us or staying?" Abby called over Olivia's shoulder.

"I'm going to stay with Olivia just in case she needs something or something happens and because it's my job."

"Okay well I'll tell the others the change in plans. You two have a goodnight." Abby said walking out of the room.

Olivia closed the door once Abby was fully out of the room and turned to look at Fitz. He was still sitting on the couch looking at her. She slowly walked across the room and stopped right in front of him. He looked up at her while she looked down at him; both of their eyes were filled with desire. Olivia felt as if the thick sexual tension was choking her, so she made the first move. She boldly reached behind her back and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Fitz's mouth watered at the sight of Olivia standing before him in nothing but the lingerie Abby had bought her for her birthday and her high heels.

Fitz felt his pants tighten as he watched her turn around. His eyes instantly drifted down to her fully exposed ass, only a piece of string being the barrier. She turned back around to face Fitz and he could tell she was unsure of what to do next. Fitz decided it was his turn to make the next move. He took off the cardigan he was wearing and unclipped his holster from his pants. He then leaned forward and gently grabbed Olivia's hips, pulling her to straddle his lap.

His lips captured hers and his tongue immediately sought entrance. She wrapped her arms around the base of his neck, running her hands through his curls. Their tongues battled for dominance with Fitz being the winner. Fitz used his hands that were still on her hips and move them in a back and forth motion, so that she was grinding on him. Olivia let out a soft moan as she felt Fitz's manhood rubbing against her center. Wanting more skin contact, Olivia tugged at the hem of his shirt. Fitz responded by lifting his arms and letting her take it off of him, briefly breaking their kiss. Olivia ran one of her hands up and down his chest and well sculpted abs. She could tell that he worked out a couple of times a week and took good care of his body.

As much as them grinding against each other felt goof, Fitz wanted more. He stood up with Olivia still in his arms. She instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist as walked them to the bedroom. He gently laid her down, not breaking their kiss. He reached behind her back and expertly unclasped her bra, throwing it somewhere on the floor. Fitz broke their kiss and lead a trail of kisses from her mouth to her neck and finally to her chest. He took a nipple into his mouth, gently sucking and tugging on it while massaging the other one, causing Olivia to moan uncontrollably. He switched to her other nipple and preformed the same action. Fitz released her nipple with a pop and started kissing down her body. He purposely skipped over her center and continued his journey down her legs.

Fitz sat up on his knees and grabbed one of Olivia's ankles, removing her heels from her foot and proceeded to do the same on her other one. He then kissed his way back up her legs, stopping when he was hovering over her core. He looked up at her and for the first time that night her face showed uncertainty. Then a thought popped into his head.

"Liv is this your um… are you a um…" Fitz trailed off.

"Yes this is my first time and I am a virgin." Olivia shyly whispered. She sensed an immediate change in Fitz. She could see his brain going a million miles and he was mentally and physically pulling away from her. Before he could move she held onto his shoulders.

"No Fitz don't. I want this. I want you." Olivia tried to reassure him.

"Are you sure because once it happens, it happens? There's no taking it back."

Olivia didn't even hesitate, "I'm sure."

Fitz searched her eyes for any sign of doubt, but when he didn't see anything, he picked up where he left off. He kept his eyes on hers as he slowly peeled off her thong, throwing somewhere in the unknown with her bra. She was now fully exposed to him, but felt extremely comfortable with him intimately looking and touching her body. He opened her legs wide and threw them over his shoulders. Before taking the next step, he looked into her eyes seeking permission to continue. She nodded her head and eye slid a single finger into her, pushing it all the way inside of her.

"Are you okay? Does this hurt?" Fitz asked softly. He didn't want to continue until he knew for sure she was feeling any pain or discomfort.

"A little but I'm fine."

"Alright. Tell me to stop if it starts to hurt okay?"

"Okay."

Fitz began slowly pumping his finger in and out of her. She threw her head back against the pillow and let out a cry of pleasure. When he felt her move against his finger, he added another one and heightened her pleasure by taking her in his mouth. He licked and sucked on her bundle of nerves causing her hips to fly off the bed. Fitz used his free hand to pin her body down as he continued his administrations, not stopping until he felt her body stiffen and she came.

He lapped up all her juices and enjoyed every last drop of her sweet nectar. He slowly made his way back up her body and leaned down to kiss her. Olivia automatically opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to enter. She tasted herself on him and that heightened her arousal even more. She reached down and unbuckled his belt. She then unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them before pulling them down along with his boxers.

She gasped out loud when she saw Fitz's erection, causing him to smirk. She figured he was big, but she didn't think he would be as massive as he was. He was long and thick. Olivia didn't know whether to feel turned on or afraid. Fitz stood up and removed his shoes, pants, and boxers while Olivia kept her eyes on his friend downstairs. He bent down; reaching in his pants to get his wallet and took out a condom that was in it. He tore the wrapper off and slid the condom on.

He moved back onto the bed and resumed his position on top of Olivia. He kissed her lips tenderly while aligning himself with her entrance.

"Alright Liv I'm going to push in now. It's going to hurt a little but I promise it gets better. Just tell me to stop if it gets to be too much for you. Ready?"

Olivia shook her head yes and Fitz entered her in one stroke. Olivia cried out and her nails dug in his back in a way that caused Fitz to slightly wince. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were filled with tears.

"Olivia are you okay? Am I hurting you?" Fitz asked concern was clearly present in his voice, but it had a kind tone to it.

Olivia took a deep breath to compose herself. "I'm okay. This just feels different, that's all."

"Okay. Are you ready for me to move?"

Olivia nodded her yes and Fitz slowly began moving inside of her. His strokes were gentle as he let her body adjust to him. They both moaned out in pleasure as Olivia's hips started matching his thrusts.

"Shit Livvie, you're so fucking tight." Fitz said through clenched teeth.

Olivia blushed at the nickname Fitz had just called her. She liked it and liked the way it sounded coming out of his mouth. Olivia reached up and pulled Fitz's head down, capturing his lips and sliding her tongue into his mouth. Olivia moaned loudly into Fitz's mouth as his thrusts became more powerful.

She broke their kiss and purred in his ear, "Yes… Fuck Fitz… Mmhm… Don't stop baby."

Fitz happily obliged and brought one of her legs over his shoulder, causing him to go deeper without losing the rhythm of his strokes. They both gasped at the change in position and with a couple more strokes Fitz felt Olivia's walls clamp down on him as she came undone. Fitz came shortly after her. He fell down on the bed and brought her with him, as they tried to catch their breaths.

Once their breathing went back to normal, the room was absolutely quiet. Olivia stroked Fit's chest while Fitz rubbed her arm up and down. They laid in silence replaying the event that just occurred in their heads over and over again.

Olivia was the first to speak, "Thank you Fitz for tonight. You made me feel so amazing inside and out." She said sincerely and kissed his chest.

Fitz looked over at her and gave her a soft smile, "You're welcome."

Olivia snuggled into his side and a few minutes later she felt asleep. Fitz on the other hand stared at the ceiling, still trying to process the fact that he slept with Olivia. That was the best sex that he ever had and he couldn't enjoy it for too long because soon after he came, he had a feeling of regret. He let his want and need overpower his self-control and judgment. He got caught up in the moment and now found himself running over ever possible outcome to fix it. He stayed up all night thinking about his current situation and how to prepare for the hell that he knew Olivia would raise.

**Author's Note: So… what'd you think? I hope this chapter wasn't too long for you, but a lot happened and I didn't want to break it up into another chapter. Well with that being said Olitz finally did deed, which I'm pretty sure all of you saw coming this chapter lol! I want to go back to the last chapter with Olivia asking her mom to go to Miami even though she's 18. The reason for that is because Olivia is a bit immature and because I want to make her different than most of the young celebrities we see now a days. Also in my household my brothers and I were not considered legal until were 21. Let me tell you my mom is no joke lol! Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, I'm back! I hope everyone had a safe but fun 4****th**** of July. Sorry for the long wait, I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long. I enjoyed reading all your reviews as always and I hope you enjoy!**

The next morning Olivia awoke earlier than usual with a huge satisfied smile on her face. She looked at the clock which read 6:15 a.m. She laid in the same spot for a few minutes replaying what had transpired the night before. A bigger smiled formed on her face as she thought about the way Fitz had touched her, kissed her, licked her, sucked on her and felt inside of her. She couldn't believe her dream and birthday wish had finally come true. Fitz was finally going to give them a chance, she thought.

Speaking of Fitz, Olivia rolled over on the bed only to be met with a cold and empty spot. She sat up and looked around the room for any trace that he had slept with her last night, but all of his clothing that were thrown on the floor were now gone. She would have thought that her birthday sex with Fitz was just a dream if she wasn't so sore and the pillow didn't have his scent on it. She had a familiar aching forming in between her legs and quickly hopped out of bed in search for Fitz.

As she passed the bathroom, she immediately stopped in her tracks and listened to the faint sound of the shower running. A smile crept on her face as she decided that she was going to join him. She slowly turned the handle and was surprised to find the door unlocked. Olivia opened the door and quietly closed it not wanting to make her presence known yet. She took a moment to observe Fitz and admire his body from the back. She loved the way the water cascaded down his strong muscular back down to his perfectly shaped and firm butt and down his legs.

Olivia was shocked that Fitz hadn't notice her presence in the room after a minute or two. From what she could tell, he appeared to be deep in thought. Since his back was to her she wasn't 100% sure, but that seemed to be the only logical explanation for his unawareness. He was just standing still with both hands pressed against the shower wall and no movement as the water pour down his body. Taking a deep breath Olivia walked to the shower and opened the door, stepping in a few feet away from Fitz. She slowly walked up behind him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump a little. She grabbed his other shoulder, moving him so he was now facing her.

"I loved the way you made me feel last night and I figured I could repay the favor." Olivia simply said running her hands down his chest and stomach. She was slowly kneeling down and before her knees could touch the shower floor, Fitz was gently pulling her back up.

"No." He said in a soft but yet stern voice.

As much as he would enjoy having Olivia's mouth on him, he knew it was wrong and didn't want to take more advantage of her than he already had. Fitz didn't get an ounce of sleep because he stayed up all night thinking about what he had done and how to find a way to let Olivia down without hurting her. The sound of the alarm clock on his watch ringing brought him out of his thoughts. He was able to disconnect Olivia's limbs from his body and collect his clothes from the floor without waking her up.

Fitz changed into sweatpants and remained shirtless, spending the next hour or so sitting on the balcony, watching the sunrise and listening to the waves. Something about dawn and the sound of the ocean was relaxing to him. After sitting out on the balcony, Fitz came back inside and did a simple morning workout, doing exercises such as push-ups and sit-ups. When he was dripping with sweat and satisfied with his workout, Fitz went into the bathroom, stripped off his pants and headed into the shower.

The hot water felt great and soothing hitting his body. Fitz still had a lot going through his mind and quickly found himself lost in his thoughts. Not too long after he was taken out of his thoughts when felt a small hand on his shoulder, jumping from the sudden contact. He felt her other hand on his shoulder and he knew that she wanted him to turn around. He heard her say something about last night and wanting to repay the favor and before he knew it she was slowly going down on him.

"Fitz."

"No. Olivia no." He frustratingly sighed.

"C'mon, it'll be fun." She said gently trying to coax him into relaxing and letting her please him.

She managed to get on her knees, but quickly got pulled up when Fitz aggressively grabbed her by her wrists and pushed her up against the shower wall. "No no. **Olivia damn it I said no!**" Fitz spat through clenched teeth, his voice raising a little.

He immediately regretted being rough with Olivia when he saw the mixture between stunned, frightened and hurt in her eyes. He felt bad for taking his frustrations out on her and being impatient with her. She didn't deserve the way he had just treated her and blamed himself for letting their relationship or friendship or whatever the hell they were get out of hand. Fitz realizing what he had done began apologizing.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry."

He went to reach out for her but she flinched away from his touch and held her hands up stopping his movements. He slightly pulled back but instantly tried again to touch her and Olivia hesitantly let him. He gently grabbed her shoulders and ran his hands down the side of her body until they rested on her hips.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He repeated, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead against hers. He brought one of his hands to her face and cupped her cheek, opening his eyes to look into hers. "I'm so sorry." Fitz whispered in a defeated tone.

Olivia didn't respond. She just looked at him with hurt still in her eyes. Fitz leaned in to give her a slow and tender kiss, even though her hands were still out in front her, trying to stop him. When she felt Fitz's lips press against her, she moved her hands so that they were now resting on his shoulders. The kiss was brief and Fitz was the first to pull away. He lightly touch their foreheads together before kissing Olivia's lips again, this time lifting one of her legs up so that it was wrapped around his waist.

Without warning he gently entered her in one deep stroke, causing her to gasp from the unexpected move. He stilled his movements allowing her to adjust to him, given that he was fairly large and this was only her second time having sex and she was most likely still sore. Fitz broke their kiss, resting his forehead against Olivia's again and began moving after about a minute not being able to control himself any longer. He slowly began moving in and out of her while staring at the shower wall.

He had a pained expression on his face as he continued to thrust into her. As much as Olivia was moaning, Fitz could still tell that she wasn't enjoying it, well physically she was but mentally and emotionally she was torn. He really wanted to make it good for her but couldn't bring himself to be fully connected to her. After a couple of minutes Olivia came with a loud moan, her sweet juices flowing down both of their legs, combining with the water that were streaming down their bodies. Fitz quickly pulled out of her just as he was about to come, spilling his seed all over Olivia's lower body.

Olivia tried to look into his eyes for a sign of emotion or anything showing how he felt, but Fitz refused to make eye contact with her and instead turned around so that his back was once again to her. Olivia's heart broke as she watched the man she trusted the most in the world turn his back on her. Her eyes remained on him, hoping he would turn around and allow her to see him emotionally. Fitz could feel Olivia's eyes burning a hole in the back of his head but kept his back to her, afraid of causing any more damage than he had already done if he were to turn around.

They both stayed in the shower and showered in silence. Fitz being the first to finish quickly exited the shower with avoiding the hurtful look Olivia was giving him. Olivia finished showering not too long after Fitz. She took her time getting dressed, not wanting to start her day and face him. In all honesty Olivia just wanted to go back to bed and pretend that everything that happened between her and Fitz was a dream. At least then she would feel much better than she did in the moment.

When Olivia finished getting fully ready, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her thoughts were being flooded with a ton of questions, making her second guess herself. Made her unsure of herself and explored the insecurities she wasn't aware she had until now. _Am I not pretty enough? Was I not good enough? Did Fitz only sleep with me because he felt bad? Or maybe he slept with me because he and Jake made a stupid bet, seeing who could sleep with me first._

Olivia became angry when that last thought filled her head and more negative thoughts began running through her mind. With each passing second Olivia became more and more heated and was seeing red. She took a few deep breaths and gained enough composure to finally face Fitz.

When she walked into the living room she instantly spotted Fitz. He was sitting forward on one of the couches so that his elbows rested on his knees and his face was buried in his hands. Fitz immediately felt a change in the atmosphere and knew Olivia had entered the room. His head shot up and his eyes connected with hers.

"Olivia I'm so-"Fitz was cut off by her before he could finish what he was saying.

"Yea I know you're sorry. You may have said that a few times already today. And you know what… I don't care. Your apology means nothing to me." Olivia spat. Her voice filled with nothing but anger and coldness.

"Olivia please just listen to me." Fitz tried hoping that she would give him a chance to explain why he acted the way he did earlier, but Olivia wasn't having it.

Olivia scoffed, "Oh so now you want to talk? How dare you. I gave you a chance to talk earlier but you turned your back on me remember. You fucked me then turned away as if nothing happened between us. You rejected me and even then I yearned for you to turn back to me and talk to me but you didn't. So fuck you."

"Olivia please I'm sorry, it was a mistake. If you would just hear me out."

"The only mistake was me trusting you. Trusting you with my heart, soul, mind and body. I just knew that you would never mistreat me or break my heart. I thought you were different. I thought that you finally let me see you but you fooled me…"

Olivia had to take a moment to calm herself down. Her blood was boiling just by the sight of Fitz. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but she blinked them away, refusing to show any vulnerability or weakness in front of him.

"I gave you my heart, my soul, my dignity and most of all my virginity, something I'll never be able to get back. I willed myself to give you all of that because I believed that you weren't like the average douche bag that most men are. You made a moment that was so supposed to be special to me, memorable for me, to make me into a woman and ruined it. I guess that's my fault though for being so naïve and stupid to actually think that you were different…"

Although she was hurting in more ways than one, Olivia internally gave herself a pat on the back for being brave enough to confront Fitz, but she could only hold onto her composure for so long. Having enough of talking, Olivia turned to walk to the suite's door. Before she opened it she turned back to Fitz who was still sitting on the couch, looking at her with pleading eyes.

"It was ridiculous of me to actually think that there was a future for us. After all you are just my bodyguard."

Olivia was about to opened the door but was stopped by Fitz's voice.

"Livvie please." Fitz desperately begged now standing on his feet walking towards her.

She held up a hand to stop him from walking any closer to her. "No just stop, you don't get to call me that. You know I was complete idiot to give all of me to you and I was an even bigger idiot for falling in love with you." With that Olivia turned on her heels and walked out the door. It took everything in her to get that last part out.

Fitz was frozen in his spot with a dumbfounded expression on his face. He replayed her last words in his head not fully believing what he had heard. _Did she just say that she was in love with me? _Fitz thought to himself. He shook of the thought. There was no way that Olivia could possibly be in love with him. _Could she?_

* * *

The group had decided that they were going to spend the entire day go-kart racing and play a few rounds of miniature golf. Jake couldn't join in on the activities like he usually did because a medium sized crowd formed around Olivia and her friends and Fitz actually needed him to be alert today. Fitz was able to stay focus on the job but still had thoughts of him and Olivia going non-stop in his head.

Olivia kept her distance from Fitz the entire day. She refused to look at him, talk to him or even acknowledge him. Instead she focused her attention and energy on her friends, determined to have a good day since today was their last day in Miami and they were scheduled to leave later on that night. Olivia also paid Jake more attention than she usually did. She even flirted with him much to his delight.

Fitz inwardly kicked himself for allowing himself to sleep with Olivia again because now they were back to Olivia trying to make him jealous by flirting with Jake or another guy and making careless decisions.

When they all arrived back to the hotel, they still had a couple of hours before they had to catch their flight back to Los Angeles. Abby and Harrison went back to their room to freshen after being in the hot sun and sweating through their clothes. Olivia on the other hand decided to join Jake in his room, leaving Fitz to be all alone in their hotel room. As much as Fitz was uncomfortable with Olivia being in Jake's room alone, he had no control over what she did and felt better once he made sure that she was wearing the bracelet he had given her.

Fitz walked into he and Olivia's hotel room, plopping on the nearest couch he came to. He rubbed his temple trying to get rid of a headache that had been bothering him all day, all the while images of Olivia's naked body flashed in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about how good and tight Olivia felt around him. How wet she was for him. Just as fast as Fitz entered his thoughts, he was taken out of them by the sound of his phone ringing.

"Hello?" Fitz answered his phone without looking at the caller id.

"Hey Fitz."

"Hey Huck. Did you find anything on Jake?"

"Actually I didn't. I couldn't find anything on him, he's clean."

"What about his military record? Were you able to get that?" Fitz asked anxiously waiting for a response. He refused to give up. Something was up with Jake and he needed to find out what it was, if it would be a threat to Olivia's and the people who surrounds her lives.

"Well he was M.I.A but somehow found his way back to base and was released on an honorable discharge. After he left the Navy, he lived off the money he received from his time spent in the Navy. When he ran out of that money, he found a good paying job being Olivia Pope's bodyguard. I don't think he's the one behind the threats." Huck said reading off all of the notes he had written down.

Fitz sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "You're absolutely sure that's all the information on Jake?"

"Yea Fitz. I'm sorry that's all I could find. If you want I could keep digging and see if I could find something I may have missed."

"No that's okay. Thanks Huck for all of your help." Fitz was grateful for having such a great and loyal friend like Huck.

"Hey no problem man. I'll talk to you soon." Huck said hanging up the phone.

Fitz hung up the phone and sat in silence mentally going over the information Huck had given him about Jake. He went over every detail, trying to find a piece that didn't fit in the puzzle. He knew Jake wasn't the same person he was all those years ago and his gut told him that Jake had something to do with the letters being sent to Olivia.

After some time Fitz began dosing off when his bracelet started beeping. At first he rolled his eyes thinking that Olivia and Jake were probably just having intercourse, but being that he was a professional, he still got up and walked out his room, walking up to Jake's door and pressing his ear against it. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the faint sounds coming from inside the room.

_Inside Jake's hotel room…_

"No." Olivia said firmly, pushing Jake off of her and sitting up on the bed only to have him push her back down.

"C'mon Liv don't be like that sweetheart." Jake said kissing her neck and pinning her arms above her head.

"No Jake please stop." Olivia begged as she struggled to get out of his firm grasp.

"What Liv I thought this is what you wanted. I know that last night you let Fitz get in between your magical thighs but it's okay I forgive you. But you can make it up to me by cooperating and let me take care of you." Jake said in devious voice that made Olivia shudder in fear.

"No." Olivia said in a hoarse but steady voice as she brought her leg up kneeing him in the balls.

Jake rolled off of her holding his crotch in pain. Olivia bolted for the door, but Jake got to her before she could reach it. He threw her on the bed and smacked her across her face. Olivia cried out in pain.

"You stupid bitch! I told you to cooperate with me but you obviously didn't understand me. I'm through messing around. I waited patiently for you to give up the goods and since you haven't delivered them, I'm just simply going to take them."

Jake wasted no time pulling the jeans that Olivia was wearing off her body and ripped her panties off throwing them somewhere behind him. He quickly ridded himself from his pants and boxers. Just as he was about to enter her, he stopped when he heard the sound of a gunshot being fired outside of his door and before he knew it Fitz was busting through the door and tackled him to the ground.

Holding Jake down and punching him in the face, Fitz told Olivia to put on her pants and go to their room. Fitz continued to beat the snot out of Jake as Olivia quickly pulled on her jeans. Jake had found enough strength to push Fitz off of him and lunged towards Olivia as she was leaving the room. Fitz quickly recovered and again tackled Jake to the ground, this time putting him a rear naked choke hold. Within a matter of seconds Jake had passed out.

Fitz dragged his unconscious body to the bed and used some of Jake's clothing from his suitcase to tie him up. Once Jake was fully tied up and he was positive that his knots were strong and secure, Fitz headed back to his room but not before stopping to check on Abby and Harrison and made sure they were packed and ready to leave for their flight which was scheduled to leave in about an hour and a half. When Fitz entered his and Olivia's room, he was shocked to see her sitting on what he considered his couch.

He walked over to where she was sitting and stood before her. He knelt down so that they were eye level. Olivia not knowing what else to do leaned forward and buried her face in his chest. She immediately began sobbing into his shirt as she held onto it. Fitz wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. They stayed like that for a while, Fitz holding Olivia as she bawled into his shirt. If it weren't for Olivia and her friend's sake, Fitz would have put a bullet in between Jake's eyes. He quickly deposited those thoughts and focused his attention back on comforting Olivia.

An hour later Olivia, Abby, Harrison and Fitz arrived to the airport just barely making their flight. Of course Abby and Harrison had questions as to why Jake was not joining them, but Fitz decided that the situation was still too fresh and didn't want to reveal what happened especially since Olivia was still shaken up a bit. The entire plane ride for the four of them was quiet and each one of them was deeply absorbed in their thoughts.

This time Olivia sat next to Fitz on the plane. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder. He didn't know what tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after that had in store for them but what he did know is that he would go through hell and high water to make sure the love of his life was safe and out of harm's way.

**Author's Note: Can I just say that writing the chapters for this story drains all of the energy out of me when I'm done lol. Anyway with that being said, what you'd think? I know I know I was wrong for making Fitz ruin Olivia's first time with regret, but it just fits so well in the story. Believe me this chapter was rewritten over and over again with different ideas. I did try to make it so that Fitz didn't give Liv the cold shoulder but it just fit, so I did it this way. Hope that's okay with you guys. Next on the list Jake assaulted Liv which was a big no no, especially since she is Fitz's girl. Jake is FINALLY gone for now, but he'll be back. Fitz and Liv are still on rocky grounds but after the whole Jake incident, hopefully they can amend things in their relationship. Also although Fitz saved Olivia and she's leaning on him now, but that doesn't mean she forgives him. So please let me know your thoughts on this chapter and what you think is going to happen next. Oh yea and I can't wait to see how Maya reacts when she finds out what happened in Miami. Anyway I hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

**First I would like to thank all you that helped me write this chapter by sharing your ideas, suggestions, and concerns with me. As some of you may or may not know, I was struggling to write this chapter and asked for anyone's help. Believe it or not I still struggled to write this chapter after receiving many ideas and suggestions. I will say that I used 98% of the ideas that you guys shared with me. I'm a little nervous to post this chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

"HE WHAT?! I'M GOING TO KILL THAT SON OF BITCH!" Eli furiously bellowed.

"Not if I kill that asshole first." Maya shot back with disgust.

Everyone was gathered around in the living room. This included Maya, Eli, Olivia, Fitz, Cyrus, Abby, and Harrison. Abby and Harrison were sitting on a smaller sized couch that was off to the side of the main couch where Maya and Eli sat with Olivia sitting in between them. Cyrus of course always having to be the center of attention was standing in the middle of the room and Fitz was leaning against the wall adjacent to the couch Maya and Eli were sitting on.

"I think Fitz already did." Olivia spoke up, remembering Fitz choking the hell out of Jake when she left the room.

"No, I just choked him until he passed out." Fitz said now joining in on the conversation.

"WHAT?! FITZ YOU HAVE A DAMN GUN! WHY IN THE HELL DIDN'T YOU SHOOT HIM?!" Eli yelled in disbelief for the entire universe to hear. He showed no sign of lowering his voice anytime soon.

Fitz understood where Eli was coming from out of love for Olivia, so he didn't mind him yelling at him. In all honesty Fitz would have shot Jake if the circumstances would have been different. He was about to respond to Eli's question when Cyrus spoke first.

"Okay let's just all calm down and take a deep breath." Cyrus said in soft and soothing tone trying to calm everyone down and lessen the thick tension that was filling the atmosphere.

"Cyrus what else are you going to tell us to do, squat down in an impossibly uncomfortable position and hold it. Sit your free spirited ass down somewhere and shut up." Maya irately demanded.

Cyrus turned a crimson color and sheepishly sat on the couch next to Abby and Harrison who were trying to their best to hold in their laughs. Fitz even smirked a little at this.

"Alright back to the main situation at hand, Eli instead of yelling at Fitz you should be thanking him for getting there when he did or else the outcome would have been much more severe. Would I have liked if Fitz shot that shithead, of course but I'm sure he took care of everything. Right Fitz?"

Fitz nodded, "I paid for the damage that was done to the room and had the hotel's manager call the police. Jake was arrested, but the charges against him were dropped and he was released this morning."

"WHAT?!" Everyone excluding Fitz in the room yelled in unison.

"Why were the charges dropped and why in the hell was he released?" Eli asked with the same venomous tone he had since he found out about Jake's attempt to assault Olivia.

"Well Jake may not have raped Olivia but he smacked her across her face and that counts as an assault. Here's the thing since we left Miami without going to the police station and reporting the crime, there's really nothing they could do about it. Same thing here we could go to the LAPD but the most they can give us is a restraining order against Jake."

Fitz felt like an idiot for leaving Miami without filing a report, but then again he wanted to get Olivia far away from Jake.

"What about the letters, the death threats? They also count as assault. Why can't we use those to take Jake down?" Cyrus cautiously asked from his spot on the couch. He had been scared to speak ever since Maya had chewed his ass out.

"We could if we had proof that Jake was behind the threats. But since there is no proof that he's been sending the letters, we're basically screwed."

"Okay well Fitz later on I'm going to need you to remove that creep's belongings from this house, maybe then you can find some evidence." Maya said.

Fitz nodded his head in agreement.

"Well is there anything else that we didn't go over or does anyone have anything else to say?" Eli asked impatiently.

The entire conversation about Jake pissed him severely off and he just wanted to get this whole thing over with and get back to living a peaceful life with his family.

"I have one question. Olivia why did you go into Jake's room in the first place and why were you alone? Maya suspiciously asked.

That question had been weighing heavily on her mind and the others except for Fitz. Olivia was caught off guard and did not expect her mom to ask that question until they were talking in private, just the two of them. She was panicking, quickly trying to come up with a good excuse because the truth was not going to work. Fitz noticed this and decided to step in and save her.

"It was my fault…" Everyone shifted their eyes from Olivia to Fitz. "I asked Jake to watch Olivia, Abby, and Harrison while I started bringing some of the luggages to the car."

Olivia could tell that that was all Fitz could come up with and helped him out by adding on to his story.

"Jake and I tried to knock on Abby and Harrison's door with no success." Abby and Harrison looked at each other; both wearing the same dumbfounded expressions. "Since it was hot and we had a long exciting day, I'm guessing one was sleeping while the other was taking a shower and that's why we got no answer. Right guys?"

Olivia nodded her head, imperceptibly encouraging Abby and Harrison to nod their heads in agreement. They quickly caught on to what Olivia was trying to do and nodded their heads. "Right." They answered together.

Olivia continued on and Fitz prayed she didn't take their lie too far, so it would be unbelievable.

"Jake's room was the only choice since I left my key in my room and Fitz was still downstairs." Olivia finished up, hoping her parents and Cyrus would not question her or the rest of them any further.

Maya knew that all of them were lying, but decided to let it go and talk to Olivia and Fitz later on about what really happened. She knew that if Fitz was covering for Olivia, the truth was something that could not be shared with the entire group and had to deal mainly around the two of them.

"Alright I guess our little meeting or whatever you want to call this is adjourned. Everyone have a nice day or a decent day or a lazy day. I honestly don't care." Maya said as she got up waving to everyone over her shoulder and walking out of the room.

Everyone silently stayed in the same spot for a couple of minutes staring at each other before exiting the living room and going their separate ways.

* * *

_Knock-Knock_

"Come in." Olivia called from her bed where she was lying down on her back and staring at the ceiling.

"Hey baby girl." Maya greeted Olivia as she walked into her bedroom and sat on the bed next to her.

She sat up against the headboard and opened her arms so Olivia could snuggle with her.

"Hi mom." Olivia said softly, resting her head on Maya's chest.

"How are you feeling?" Maya asked rubbing Olivia's back in soothing circles.

Olivia gently sighed, "I feel like I'm in a dream and that everything that happened in Miami was all just a dream. I honestly cannot tell what's real or fake, true or false anymore. Does that make any sense?"

"Of course it does. You feel like certain things could never happen to you and when they do, you have a hard time believing or accepting it. Whether it's good or bad or happy or sad, you still cannot believe that the undreamed-of happened. "

"That's exactly how I feel. I just- I don't understand why this is happening to me." Olivia said in an exasperated tone.

Olivia pulled away from Maya and sat up so that she too was sitting against the headboard next to her mom.

"Neither do I, but things like this happens and has happened to many other people. Whether they are or were famous or not."

Olivia didn't respond, but nodded her head in understanding.

"So… do you want to tell me what really happened in Miami?" Maya asked after they sat in silence for a while.

Olivia wasn't shocked by this question; she knew her mom didn't believe a word she or Fitz said and it was only a matter of time before she brought up the topic again.

"I don't know what to say."

Olivia knew she could always talk to her mom and did, but for some reason she was hesitant about revealing everything that had happened between her and Fitz.

"How about the truth?"

"I don't know where to start." She said trying to mentally pin point the perfect spot to begin.

"How about you just tell me everything from the moment you landed in Miami up until the time you arrived home." Maya suggested.

Olivia did just that. She told her mom about how beautiful and gigantic the hotel was on the inside and out. She told her about the amazing and delicious dinner they had at the restaurant the night they arrived. Next Olivia moved on to her birthday. Starting from when they woke her up and ending with her losing her virginity to Fitz. She then went on to explain the morning after.

Olivia looked at her mom for any sign of anger or disappointment, but instead she saw sympathy and realization. Maya nodded her head for Olivia to continue. She finished telling Maya the rest and waited nervously as her mom soaked in the truth. It felt like a million years Olivia had waited until Maya finally spoke up.

"So let me see if I got this. The night you arrive was simple, just dinner and fun conversations. On your birthday you receive nice presents and have fun day. Later on that day you and Fitz have a gun and bullet conversation that somehow made you both horny and you ended up lying to Abby about being sick. Then you and Fitz have sex and you lose your virginity. I only pray you guys had protection…"

"We did. He wore a condom." Olivia quickly assured her.

"The next morning you get turned on by thoughts of the previous night and you end trying to seduce Fitz in the shower only to be rejected by him and then you two end up doing it again, which you believe was out of pity from Fitz. After your awkward shower…" Olivia gave her a strange look.

"Don't look at me like that, that's what I'm calling it because I can't think of better name for it. Anyway after your awkward shower, you flip out on him about the way he had treated you and ruined your first time, which I could hurt him for. Then you spend the rest of the day ignoring him and having a good time with your friends and also do the god awful thing of flirting with Joke."

"You mean Jake." Olivia said fixing her mispronunciation.

"No I was right Joke. Later on instead of going into your room with Fitz, you wanted to make him jealous by going into Joke's room where he tries to take advantage of you. Just as he was about to take things a step further, a gunshot went off and the next thing you see is Fitz storming through the door and he tackled Joke to the ground. Fitz began beating the shit of him. Somehow he was able to push Fitz off him, but Fitz recovered and started choking the life out of him. Did I get all of it?"

"Pretty much, you got all the important matters and then some." Olivia confirmed.

"I don't want to be too hard on you and make you feel like this is your fault because it's not but you need to understand the wrong in which you did in this situation. Trying to flirt with Jake to make Fitz jealous was very childish of you and put your life in danger. You're 19 now and you need to start acting your age especially if you want to be with a guy like Fitz or Fitz himself. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

"Mom?"

"Yes baby?"

"I purposely left out something important that I wasn't sure I wanted to tell you until now." Olivia said in one quick breath.

Maya was actually afraid of what Olivia was going to tell her, but took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"What's that Liv?"

"I told Fitz I loved him before storming out of our suite."

Maya released a sigh of relief. Olivia's news could have been a lot worse, she thought. She could have said that the condom broke and she took a pregnancy test that showed a positive sign.

"Oh my god within the time span of two damn days your relationship with Fitz has gotten so much more complicated." Maya said amusingly shaking her head.

_Those two are going to be the death of each other and with my luck probably me too._

"I know. Do you think I was wrong for telling him I loved him?"

"First of all you didn't tell him you spat at him and secondly, I honestly can't tell you that. If in your heart you feel that you made the right decision by revealing something so sacred to him, then that's all that matters. It's only up to you to decide if you made the right choice or not." Maya reasoned.

"I love you mom and thank you for being so loving, caring, supportive and understanding of me." Olivia said giving Maya a hug.

Maya returned the hug and gave Olivia a kiss on the forehead. "Anytime sweetheart. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

"Here you go." Fitz said setting three trash bags filled with Jake's clothes, shoes, and the rest of his other personal belongings.

"Thank you Fitz. Did you find anything in his room like letters or anything we can use to take him down?"

"No, I didn't get a chance to. I just gathered what you asked me to but I'm planning on going back later on today to do a thorough search of his room. Tomorrow I'm also going get rid of the current security system and set up another one in case Jake tries to come back since he knows the codes."

"Okay thank you Fitz again for all of your help." Maya said sincerely.

"No problem."

"Fitz?"

"Yea?"

"I need one more favor from you right now." Maya said with a devious smile on her face. She had been looking at Jake's mustang convertible and a thought popped into her head.

"What's that?" He asked following her line of vision.

"Can you dump out all of these trash bags into that car?" She asked pointing to the car they were both staring at and was parked near the end of the driveway away from all the other ones and the house.

"Sure." Fitz agreed shrugging his shoulders. He didn't know what Maya had in mind, but he couldn't wait to see what she was going to do.

After he dumped out all of Jake's possessions in his car, Fitz waited for Maya's next move. Maya took out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket and pulled one out of the pack. She then took a lighter out of her other pocket and handed it to Fitz who lit her cigarette for her.

"I didn't know you smoked." He said as he handed her back the lighter.

"I don't but do you know how in movies when a black woman kicks a man out of her house, she has to throw all of his clothes, shoes and other belongings out of her house. Once all of his things are cleared out of the house, she puts them in a pile and pulls out a cigarette. She smokes the cigarette for a little bit, thinking about all the times they shared and how he ended up betraying her after everything they been through. Then she flicks the cigarette onto the pile and watches all of his shit burn up in flames." Fitz shook his head no.

"Well I'll have to show you Waiting to Exhale some time, it's a great movie and you'll understand what I'm talking about once you see it. Until then let this be exhibit A."

Maya flicked the cigarette onto the pile of Jake's belongings and watched as they and his car caught on fire.

"I'm no Angela Bassett but in this moment I consider myself just as bad as her ass was. The only thing I'm not going to do is chop off my damn hair afterwards but I did consider it."

Fitz lightly chuckled. He still wanted to know why she had a full pack of cigarettes just lying around.

As if she could read his thoughts, she answered his question. "I have a pack of cigarettes because if Eli ever decided to leave me or cheat on me, what you see going on here…" She gestured to the flame covered car. "is exactly what will happen to his stuff." Fitz couldn't hold back the laugh, he so badly wanted to.

When his laughter subsided they stared at the burning car in silence.

"I talked to Olivia earlier. She told me everything that happened in Miami" Maya said after they spent some time in silence.

"I'm sorry." Fitz apologized. Apologizing was the only thing he could think to do in the moment.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I feel like this whole thing's my fault. I let things get too far between Olivia and me. As much as I don't want to regret what happened in Miami, I can't help the feeling and because of this Jake almost raped Olivia and could have done much worse things to her. Sometimes I wish things were different and the circumstances were different but they're not. I also feel like I let you down because you asked me not to let Olivia anywhere near Jake alone and I failed to do that." Fitz said internally chastising himself for being absent minded.

"Fitz you're a good man and I don't want you blaming yourself for what happened in Miami because it is not your fault. Olivia chose to go into his room to make you jealous and he tried to rape her because he's sick and desperate. I did ask you to keep Olivia away from Jake but truth is that was wrong of me to ask of you. You have a lot to worry about already. I should have spoken to Olivia myself and personally told her to stay away from Jake. But I am mad at you for ruining my baby girl's first time and hurting her. I understand that you're trying to do the right thing but please talk to Olivia instead of shutting her out. She's still young and this is all new to her. All I'm asking from you is to talk to her and really let her see you. She may be young but she can always tell when a person is holding back."

Fitz nodded his head as his response and turned his attention back to the flaming car.

"Man I wish Joke Bastard's body was in there burning with the rest of his crap." Maya said all of sudden while imagining him being burned alive.

"You mean Jake Ballard." Fitz kindly corrected her.

"No I was right Joke Bastard. I swear if I ever see him again, I'm going to knock him out, tie him up, nut him, feed him his own balls, and for the grand finale I'm going to shoot him right in between the eyes." Maya seriously and assuredly avowed.

"I'll lend you my gun." Fitz generously offered causing Maya to laugh and smile up at him.

"See this is exactly why I like you. You are truly my ride or die partner." Fitz returned her smile with his own smiling down at her.

They continued watching Jake's car filled with his other personal items burn until every single thing was black and burnt to ruins. Maya told Fitz that he needed to talk to Olivia and smoothen things out with her while she called for someone to come and remove "Joke's" car from the driveway.

* * *

"Where are we?" Olivia asked once Fitz parked the car and was looking around the empty area.

They were parked in a deserted parking lot, which was surrounded only by trees and the little dirt road that Fitz drove on, leading them there.

"You'll see." Fitz answered before getting out of the car.

He walked around Olivia's side and opened the door for her. When he reached out his hand to help her out of the car, she rolled her eyes and ignored his hand, getting out on her own. Olivia followed Fitz as he led them to an opening in the trees. There was a sign there, but it was run down and Olivia couldn't read what it said. Fitz gently took her by the hand as they began walking through the trees much to her disliking.

"Where are we going?" She impatiently asked.

The last thing she wanted to do was be stuck in the woods in the middle of nowhere with Fitz and have no one else around. It wasn't that she was afraid to be alone with him; it was that she was still angry at him and wanted to be nowhere near him. The only reason Olivia was here with Fitz is because Maya forced her to go with him.

"Just follow me we're almost there." Fitz replied ignoring her attitude and kept his eyes locked on their destination.

They walked a few more feet in the woods before they exited the trees and were standing in sand and looking out at what was probably the most beautiful lake Olivia had ever seen in her entire life.

"What is this place?" She asked removing her hand from Fitz's and walked a little ahead of where he was standing.

"I used to come here when I was a kid. My father and I found it one day when we were walking on one of the trails. He used to bring me here every Saturday. We would fish and when were done fishing; we would sit and enjoy the view. It was our thing and only ours since no one else came here. My favorite part about coming here was hanging out with my dad and enjoying the peace and quiet the isolation gave us."

Olivia stayed silent and looked back at him as he spoke. Although their eyes were on each other, Olivia could tell that Fitz wasn't actually looking at her. He was looking through her, reminiscing about the good times from his childhood.

"As a teenager I started coming here every day by myself after school. I would spend hours just sitting here and staring out at the lake. It helped me clear my mind and forget everything around me. Most of the time I came here to think and relax. It was my special place and to this very day it's my favorite place to go. The only person I ever came here with was my father, no one else. Well up until today, right now."

Fitz finally snapped out of his daze and looked at Olivia. She was touched that he brought her to a place that had so much meaning to him and that he only came to with his father. It meant a lot to Olivia that Fitz shared a special part of himself with her, but that still didn't mean she fully forgave him.

"Fitz…" She began to say, but was immediately cut off by him.

"Olivia I'm so sorry for ruining you first time. I didn't mean for things to happen the way they did. It's just… everything is happening so fast and we really need to slow things down. I never meant to hurt you or for things to go this far."

"Fitz thank you for anything, for apologizing and bringing me to this beautiful and peaceful place but I'm not sure if I'm ready to completely forgive you yet. " Olivia admitted truthfully.

As hard as it was for her to deny Fitz now; she knew that in time they would once again be in a better place.

"I understand and I know that I have to earn your forgiveness back. I wanted to start by bringing you here. You gave the most vulnerable and essential parts of yourself to me and it's only right that I attempt to do the same by sharing a part of me with you. I've been through a lot in my life and I want to share some of those memories with you so badly but I can't. Something always holds me back from letting you fully in. I don't want to string you along and give you false hope that there can be us when I'm not 100% sure of what I want or of my own self." He said honestly.

He knew that time wasn't on their side and he had to figure out what he wanted and soon before it was too late.

"I'm sorry too, for acting and treating you the way I did. Instead of listening to you what you had to say, I dismissed you and ended up acting irrationally and put myself in a dangerous situation. I'm still a little shaken up by what happened in Miami and I'm afraid of seeing Jake again but at the same time I'm not so scared because I know that you'll never let anything happen to me. Right?"

Fitz nodded and gave her a soft smile, "That's right."

He wanted to ask Olivia about something she had confessed to him. Fitz had been contemplating on whether or not to ask her or let it go, but decided it was best to get it out in the open.

"Olivia… when you um… when you told me you loved me, did you mean it?" He timidly asked.

Olivia was a little thrown off by Fitz's question, but was also relieved that he had asked it. That question had been on her mind since she said the words out loud to him and for some reason her answer always remained the same.

"Yes." She responded gently. "But you don't feel the same way about me right?" She quickly added that last part in.

It was more of a statement than a question, but Fitz chose to answer her anyway.

"Livvie I care about you a lot but love is… I'm not sure." He sadly chuckled. "I don't know if I can love you because I honestly don't even know if I love myself. That's pathetic isn't it? It wouldn't be right of me or fair to you to stand here and admit that I love you if I'm not absolutely sure. I've caused enough problems for you so far and the last thing I want to do is lie to you about how I feel about you." Fitz said.

Olivia didn't say anything. She gave him a weak smile and turned to look out at the lake again.

"So where do we go from here?" Olivia asked after a few minutes of her and Fitz standing in a comfortable silence.

Fitz sighed, "I don't know. I guess we take things one day at a time and see what life has to offer us as we go along."

Olivia gave him a small smile. "I would like that."

"Me too."

* * *

Later on that night Fitz rummaged through Jake's entire room. It was an easier task for him since the unimportant items that belonged to Jake were removed and burned earlier. Also, Jake's room was already neat which made searching his room even easier. Fitz wore white cotton gloves as he looked through various boxes filled with pictures, Jake's personal files and documents, old magazines and newspapers, and old holidays and birthday cards.

Fitz made sure to check every inch of the room. He felt the walls to make sure there were no secret compartments in them. He started off by looking under Jake's mattress and bed, only finding a few dust bunnies. Then he moved to the desk that was placed right next to the bed. Luckily for Fitz the whole desk was made out of glass and there were no drawers to look through. He sat down and turned on the computer. Unfortunately there was a password required to get into the computer. Fitz typed in a series of words with no luck.

He leaned back in the chair and thought hard about what Jake would use as his password. Fitz figured it probably had something to do with Olivia. He tried putting in just her name- failed. He tried her full name, **Olivia loves Jake**, and **Jake loves Olivia** with still no success. He was about to give up, but one last thought popped into his head. He typed in **Olake**, Olivia and Jake's name combined and was immediately taken to Jake's home screen which was a picture of Olivia from her movie that had just come out.

Fitz ignored his screensaver and began searching through every single thing on the computer. He looked through the computer's files, documents, programs, downloads, uploads, pictures, music, games, etc. Fitz didn't find anything out of the ordinary- maybe many pictures of Olivia, but they were from the internet or uploaded and weren't inappropriate. Fitz then went on the internet and looked through the history which took about nearly two hours to do. Again he wasn't able to find anything that he could use as solid evidence. Shaking his head in annoyance Fitz turned off the computer and continued his examination of the room.

He checked the TV's built in DVD player for a disc, but it was empty. He then moved to the bookshelf which stored cd's, movies, and books. Fitz looked through every cd and movie case before flipping through each book, making sure not to miss a single page. When Fitz opened the last book, he saw that there was a large rectangular hole going through majority of the pages. In the rectangular hole he found a pair of pink panties with a familiar scent on them. He knew that scent, it was Olivia's scent.

In this moment Fitz's emotions were mixed up and all over the place. He didn't know whether to be mad, crept out, or thankful that he found somewhat of evidence. He set the panties aside and picked up some envelop folded papers that were underneath the panties. He opened one up and cautiously read it. It was a letter to Olivia threatening her and her loved ones lives. It looked exactly like the ones that were previously sent. He quickly unfolded the rest of the papers and all of them were threats to Olivia and her family.

Fitz knew he should have been excited and relieved that he found what he had been looking for, but something was off about the letters. He couldn't figure out what, but he definitely knew something wasn't right about the ones he was holding compared to the other ones that Olivia had received. Fitz quickly rushed to the guest house and grabbed one of the older letters before making his way back up to Jake's room. He put a letter he had just found next to the one he already had, so they were side by side. He carefully examined each letter. They both looked the same and had similar threats, but Fitz could tell that there was a difference. After staring at both letters for god only knows how long and just about strained his eyes, Fitz finally noticed what was different about the two letters and hoped that what he was thinking wasn't true.

**Author's Note: So… wasn't too bad right? Maya was literally everything in this chapter! Although she was extremely pissed at Jake, she still knew how do keep things light for everyone else well except for Cyrus lol. Poor guy. She had a nice conversation with Olivia and basically in her motherly way told Olivia to grow up. Maya also had a nice conversation with Fitz while setting Jake's things on fire and watching them burn. Fitz took Olivia to his favorite place and finally shared a little more of himself with her. I know Olivia may have seemed to let Fitz off the hook too easily, but believe she didn't. She still doesn't entirely forgive him, but I made her calm and understanding as a sign of her maturing. So Fitz is still pretty much in the doghouse. Moving on Fitz found letters threatening Olivia in Jake's room, but something about them is different than the other ones. What do you guys think Fitz noticed about the letters and what he thinks is happening? Once again thank you guys so much for helping me with this chapter! Let me know what you thought and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
